Teenage Torchwood
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: Torchwood is a school and Gwen is the new kid. Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen are friends and are not so welcoming to Gwen's constant flirting with a certain american. find out what happens here. PS I know it's been done a million times I just love this idea, so enjoy. please review! Eventual Janto, Possible trigger warnings later on and of course, Gwen bashing galore!
1. Getting Ready

_Okay Gwen, first day at school. Gotta make a good impression, gotta get a boyfriend in your first week. Make them love you, make them want you. Good luck._

Gwen got out of her Dad's car and straightened her uniform. Skirt rolled up, school shirt tucked in and the first two buttons undone. Slip on shoes and a loose tie, completed with the plain black blazer. She waved goodbye as the car sped off and headed into Torchwood High.

She was entering year 12, so collage. This meant is was her big exams soon. She had many plans for her future. Meet a nice(rich) guy, make tonnes of money and have some kids. It was going to be perfect. She just needed to make it through these next two years.

OoOoOoO

Jack Harkness was waiting outside his best friend's door. He was ready for school, which was rare, and getting more and more frustrated. He knocked again and waited. Despite it being their first day he looked scruffy as ever. Shirt half in, half out of his baggy trousers, tie loose, He always ditched his blazer ad used a WW2 greatcoat that his grandpa left him years ago.

"Come on Ianto! We are gonna be late! And I don't fancy a detention on my first day!"

"I'm coming Jack!"

OOoOoOo

Ianto Jones looked in the mirror in his room. His sister owned the house he was staying in, and she lived in it with her husband and young children. His nephew ran past his room and shouted to him that Jack was at the door. The young Welshman's attire was marginally smarter than Jack's but not much better. His trousers were a little neater and his tie a little tighter. He tucked in his shirt but rolled up the sleeves and ditched the blazer.

He smiled at himself then grabbed his bag and headed downstairs.

"Ianto!"

"Yah?"

"Eat something,"

"Not hungry,"

"Ianto!"

"Fine! I will take some toast with me!"

"You better!"

Ianto ran into the kitchen and grabbed some toast from Mica, his niece's, plate.

"Uncle Ianto!"

"Sorry Kiddo, I'm running late, Seeya Rhi!"

"Be careful, love you!"

Ianto unlocked the door and headed out.

"Love you too!"

He smiled at Jack.

"Jones, finally ready?"

"I hope I was worth the wait..."

"Course you were, come on, time for school!"

OoOoOoOo

Toshiko Sato checked her phone and stuffed it in her blazer. She completed the task of packing her bag then tied up her black hair.

"Toshiko?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Are you ready for school? I can give you a lift on my way to work!"

"Yes Ma, I will be down in a second..."

"Okay,"

Tosh looked in her full length mirror and smiled softly. Her school uniform, while the neatest of her friendship group still looked great on her. Jack never failed to say so. Her shirt was done up, bar the top button, her tie was up there too, The shirt was pulled fashionably high with the white button down tucked in. Her blazer hung of her small frame perfectly fitted with the sleeves rolled up. She grabbed her bag ad headed downstairs to meet her mum so they could go to school.

OoOOoOo

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKING, SHIT EATING, SHIT!"

"Owen you up?"

"Fuck... YEAH MUM!"

"We are leaving in 2 minutes!"

"Okay!"

Owen pulled on his trousers with little care and did them up. He sprayed some deodorant on then flung his shirt over himself. He shoved his tie in his pocket along with his phone, keys and money. He grabbed a packet of gum and a tube of hair gel, slung his bag on his shoulder then jumped downstairs while still doing up his shirt. He got in the car with his mum and smiled at her.

"I don't know why Katie puts up with you young man... your an idiot,"

"Love ya too mum,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you woke up 20 seconds ago,"

"How?"

"A mother always knows, now let's go otherwise I will be late for yoga,"

"I don't know why you do yoga, its bull-"

"Bull what Owen?"

"Bull... nonsense..."

"Walking on thin ice Harper,"

"Whatever..."

OoOoOoOo

So what do you think? Shall I continue? I would like to.. put let me know with a quick review or a follow!


	2. Day one Pt 1

Due to the several reviews expressing their want for the continuation of this story, I am of course obliged to please the many! Thank you for what you all said, it made my morning to read all of them! So enjoy the next chapter and be sure to review it after!

OoOoOoO

"Bye Mum,"

"Good bye Owen, you can walk home?"

"Yeah... I will walk with Jack,"

"Okay, see you tonight, love you,"

"Love you too,"

OoOoOoO

"Text me when you want picking up Toshiko,"

"Yes Ma, I will... see you later,"

"Okay, be good!"

"Okay..."

OoOoOo

"How was your sister this morning?"

"Fine... How was your Dad?"

"As he always is... he invited you over for dinner tonight, you know how much he adores you,"

"I know... and I love him too, he's like my Dad, Tell him I will come for dinner, Rhi has been all over me,"

"What do you mean?"

"She never stops worrying, 'Ianto remember to eat, Ianto how did you sleep?' Pisses me off,"

"She just cares,"

"I know... but let's change topic, first day of school, the gang is back together!"

"And it's going to be awesome!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Name?"

"Gwen Cooper, I am new here..."

"Yes Miss Cooper we have you in the system, here is your time table and your school map. Your form room is down that hall first doo on your right."

"Thank you,"

"Welcome, now go away I have 100 million new kids to sort out and I don't need you hanging about to annoy me."

Gwen gulped and moved on. She had just walked into her new school. It was pretty scary but she had already had a few boys leer at her. So things were looking up.

Toshiko walked in first, walking past Gwen (who was confused even though she had been told where to go) and smiling to the receptionist.

"Good morning Toshiko,"

"Morning Mrs noble, how was your holiday?"

"Wonderful thank you, yourself?"

"It was great, see you later,"

"Bye love,"

Gwen watched in awe as the young Asian girl checked where her new form was and walked down the hall, stopping to check her phone and smile, then move on.

Next in was Owen, stuffing his shirt into his trousers and chewing gum none too subtly.

"Harper!"

"Mrs Noble, how wonderful to see you, how is your new husband?"

"He's good thank you Owen, I trust your holiday was good?"

"Very well thank you, me and Katie got back together,"

"Thanks brilliant, I have been waiting all year for that news, you were so sad after she left you,"

"What can I say, she completes me!"

"Oh you goon, off you pop to class, I have students to see, people to annoy,"

"That's my girl,"

"I am your teacher, well sort of, anyway, go to class, and put your tie on!"

"Yes miss!"

The boy Gwen now knew as Owen smiled at the receptionist that had so rudely spoken to her and walked down the same hall as the other girl. Why was this 'Mrs Noble' being so nice to those two and not her? Gwen found it most unfair.

The last of the gang to walk in was Jack and Ianto. They were laughing about something Jack had said when Gwen saw them. She instantly knew that this was the boy she wanted to date. His friend wasn't too bad either. The two walked in and greeted Mrs Noble who was in the middle of a convocation and dropped it to talk to them.

"Look who it is!"

"Hey Donna,"

"Jack! My name is Mrs Noble!"

"Sorry Miss, how was your holiday,"

"Good thanks, Ianto love! Good to see you!"

"And you Mrs Noble, how was your wedding?"

"Lovely thanks, I will show you the pictures at some point,"

"Would love to see them!"

"Okay boys, get to class, I saw Owen and Tosh earlier, they were heading to form Down the hall-"

"First door on the right, we know miss, don't worry about us Donn- I mean, Mrs Noble,"

"You are so cheeky Jack Harkness, now go before I beat you both for being late!"

"Oooh promises, promises,"

"Jack!"

"Come on Jack, see you later Miss,"

"Goodbye Ianto!"

Jack walked past Gwen with Ianto and winked. Gwen felt her heart stop as the boy kept on going towards his form. Gwen now knew that they were in the same form and she had begun her plan of romantic attack.

OoOoOoO

Jack and Ianto walked into their form to see Tosh and Owen sitting at the back corner of the room, obviously claiming this space as their group's space.

"Toshiko!"

"Ianto!"

Tosh ran over to her best friend and hugged him tight, Owen shook hands with Jack then they 'bro hugged' as it very much were. Jack moved to Tosh and kissed her cheek along with a bear hug. Ianto hugged Owen tight as they had recently become brother like in their friendship. The gang was back together, ad just as jack had said. It was awesome.

"Okay Class, I am your form teacher for the next year, Call me Mr Smith!"

John Smith was wearing a blue suit and red converse with a long brown coat and a big smile. There was a fait hint of a Scottish accent but it faded around the English dialects.

"I assume you all have your year Time tables and are ready for the upcoming exams next year. Well as ready as you can be mentally. Over your 6th form journey you will learn everything you need to know for you A levels which will help you get into university... so these are important. I expect nothing short of 110% from all of you! Enjoy your time with me and in this school. Now you may talk for the last 5 minutes before heading to class."

The gang all smiled at each other just because they were bag together and they couldn't be more happy if they tried. Then something happened that wiped their smiles off their faces.

"_Hello I'm Gwen Cooper..."_

"Ahh yes Miss Cooper, I am Mr smith your new teacher, hope you have a good time here, yada, yada, yada... Does anyone want to look after Miss Cooper for her first few days?"

Owen sniggered and looked to Jack. He loudly whispered.

"Would rather shit fire that spend more than an second with her..."

And it went downhill from there.

"Congratulations Mr Harper, you just volunteered yourself!"

"Shit..."

OoOoOoOoO

Do review, it makes me smile lots and lots! And I will update way faster if you do!


	3. Day One Pt 2

"This sucks so much Jack! What do I do?"

"I don't know Owen... try talking to her!"

"No way, I only talk to you guys and Mrs Noble... this is so lame..."

"Owen, cheer up mate, and good luck. Meet you on the field at break okay? Me and Ianto have physics now..."

"Have fun,"

"I will,"

Jack walked off after Ianto leaving Owen and Toshiko waiting by their form room door.

"What the hell is taking cooper so long?"

"Don't know Owen, do you want me to stay?"

"Naah it's fine, oh and your next lessen is with Katie right?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell her I say hi and sorry that I didn't see her after form, had to look after the new kid,"

"Will do, see you at break,"

"Bye, and thanks Tosh, you're a good mate,"

"It's okay Owen,"

"Seeya..."

Owen leant against the wall and took out his phone. He texted Ianto with a WTF and an angry face. Ianto laughed with Jack about Owen's foul mood. Gwen was taking a while inside the room and Owen was so close to just leaving, then she walked out with a preppy smile that made Owen want to throw something at her.

"So what lessen do we have first... Owen?"

Gwen was obviously trying to flirt with him and Owen Harper was very, very annoyed.

"Well you have... Maths by the looks of it, and I have Spanish, so I will drop you off then head to my lessen."

"Wait, we don't have them together?"

"Nope..."

"Shame,"

They pair began to walk towards the maths department.

"So... your friend Jack,"

"What about him?"

"What's his deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"He dating anyone? He gay, straight, in-between, undecided?"

"Umm... he doesn't really fancy labels, and no he is not seeing anyone that I know of,"

"So not the other boy who he always hangs out with?"

"Ianto?"

"Yeah..."

"No, No, No... no, no, no no, no, no... Ha... no. They are like best friends, known each other since either can remember. Ianto went through a bunch of crap last year and Jack helped him through it loads so ever since they have been even closer. They would never wreck that friendship by dating,"

"Ahh... good to know, what about... Tosh is it? Who is she dating, Ianto?"

"Nope, they are best mates too. Jack is Ianto's best guy friend and Tosh is his best female friend."

"Ianto gets around then huh?"

"Not really, he is pretty quiet, but awesome in his own way,"

"Is he dating anyone?"

"Nope, he likes to keep himself to himself..."

"And yourself?"

"Yes, I have a girlfriend called Katie, she is pretty awesome, we broke up last year which was pretty handy seeing as I needed to look after Ianto, but now we are back together and it's even better than before,"

"That's great... so what happened with Ianto?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you... family stuff anyway,"

"Right... Good to know... good, to know..."

"Well, we're here, Maths just there, see you later,"

"Bye and thanks for the chat..."

Owen walked off down the hall to his class ad Gwen started to form her plan.

_He's single and caring... I just need to find out what happened to Ianto. Ianto... maybe he's my way in..._

OoOoOoOo

"Jack, Ianto, you're late for my class, sit at the back."

"Sorry sir, we got held back in form,"

"It's the first day back at school, what could the pair of you possibly done to get in trouble already?"

"No Mr Durkin, it's nothing like that! I swear and so does Ianto, right Yan?"

"Yep,"

"We were just talking to our form tutor... promise,"

"Yeah whatever, just sit down and get your books out before I send you back,"

Jack and Ianto grinned at each other and got on with their work. They talked to each other the whole way through the lessen and when they finally got out headed to their next lessen together.

OoOoOo

Before everyone knew it, it was break and they were meeting on the grass. Jack and Ianto got their first and sat down together, Owen came by a few moments later with snacks for everyone, Tosh arrived later with a Pepsi max ad 4 plastic cups.

"Where's Katie Tosh?"

"She said she was sorry but she had to talk to a teacher, she said she would catch up with you at lunch,"

"Okay... how was everyone's first day back?"

"Pretty good, Durkin yelled at us again for literally walking in the room, Right Yan?"

"I swear, we had barely got a foot in the door and he was shouting at us to get inside and sit down."

"That's brill, I love Durkin,"

"So does everyone! Tosh d'you mind pouring out the Max?"

"Sure Ianto... Oh and Owen, I thought you were looking after that new girl?"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about her!"

The group took one look at each other then burst out laughing.

"She must be so lost, guys! Mr smith his going to hang my balls from the flag poll,"

"And we will be there to sing the national anthem!"

"Ianto... come on dude, help me fidn her before Mr Smith finds out!"

"No way, she has a odd look in her eye... I don't trust her Owen... and I don't particularly wanna hang out with her either."

"You know coming to think of it, when I was walking her to maths she asked a lot of questions about you guys..."

"What do you mean Owen?"

"She asked mostly about Jack and Ianto... then asked who you were dating Tosh..."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, and she hit on me,"

"Why would she do that?"

Owen smacked Ianto on the upside of his head and Ianto mocked hurt.

"Dude what the hell?"

"Whatever... oh and she wanted to know what happened to you last year..."

"How did she know about that?"

Ianto asked Owen, suddenly serious.

"I said to her that you and Jack had become closer ever since you went through the stuff last year, I didn't specify at all, she just thinks she can know now... so beware..."

"Great, that's the last thing I needed..."

"Sorry buddy,"

"Don't be sorry Owen, not your fault. I just... don't like her,"

"You spoke to her for 30 seconds this morning Ianto, how can you know?"

"Shut up Jack, you know I just know things... this is one of them... seriously... I wouldn't trust her about as far as Owen could throw her..."

"Why me?"

"Because I am pretty strong, right Jack?"

"Right, we go to the gym together..."

To prove his point Ianto lifted up his school shirt, Owen exhaled in impression and Tosh blushed brightly.

"Holy shit Ianto, when did that 6 pack happen?"

"In the summer, nice isn't it Tosh?"

"Very, here's your pepsi,"

"Thank you,"

"Jack, heres yours,"

"Cheers lovely,"

"And Owen,"

"Thanks Tosh,"

"So I propose a Toast!" Jack said with a big smile.

"Yes?"

"To the next two years of awesomeness and hopefully the many more together!"

Jack's toast was met with the clinking of plastic cups and a chorus of 'cheers'. Jack looked at Ianto, who was finally getting better and was smiling properly for the first time since last year's shit went down. Ianto suddenly looked back and smiled at Jack with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Oh yes, these next two years were going to be good...

OoOoOoo

Please review because they make me happy and I will update so much faster with the motivation!


	4. Lunch And The First Fight

The day ploughed on with lessens and dull teachers. Each member of the group was focused on the next time they could all hang out. Lunch. Owen had the hard luck to me in a class with Gwen before lunch so was stuck hanging out with her for the rest of the break.

When the beloved bell rang Owen and Gwen walked over to the usual spot where Jack and Ianto were already waiting. Ianto was smiling at Jack as he spoke, and Jack was prodding Ianto in the ribs fro laughing at him. As the new pair arrived Jack and Ianto stopped laughing and looked up.

"Hey Owen,"

"Hey Ianto... where's Tosh and Katie?"

"On their way, Tosh just texted me..."

"Right, Jack you okay?"

"Fine... Hey, Gwen..."

Gwen seemed so overly happy that Jack had spoken to her, she moved round to sit next to him and began talking to him excitedly, Jack replied with half hearted responses. Ianto turned to Owen and rolled his eyes. Owen sniggered and patted the Welshman's back.

"Oh look there's Tosh and Katie Owen,"

"Ahh brill,"

Owen got up and jogged over to Katie, they started kissing and Tosh carried on walking.

"3rd wheel or what!"

Tosh said smiling, she and Ianto hugged then sat back down.

"How was your last lessen Love?"

"It was fine Ianto, maths, so eh... but okay. How about you?"

"Me and Jack had double English, but we just spent most of it discussing Jack's birthday party on Saturday,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that... Has he made all the plans?"

"Pretty much, we wrote all the final stuff on a tissue,"

Tosh laughed then looked to Jack, who was laying down propped up on his forearms. Gwen was sitting next to him cross-legged and flirtatiously smiling.

Iato elbowed Jack.

"What?"

"We are going for lunch, wanna come,"

"Yeah sure,"

Jack got up by taking Ianto's offered hand. Gwen looked like a lost puppy and absent minded-ly followed them. Most of the group was already in the queue, bar Jack and Ianto who had gone off to the side ad by the looks of things were having a heated argument. Tosh looked worried.

"What do you thinks going on Owen, they never fight like that... and what brought it on, they were fine a second ago..."

"Don't know Tosh, maybe Jack said something,"

Gwen snuck up behind them and eavesdropped.

"What could he have said in the space between the grass and here?"

Tosh looked over to them, frowning.

"What do you mean you invited her Jack?"

Ianto said in a frantic tone.

"I mean... she asked what I was doing this weekend and I said I was having a party, then she looked at me with puppy eyes and you know I cannot resist puppy eyes, so I just said she should pop in, its not like I begged her to come!"

"We have known the girl for a damn morning Jack, are you crazy?"

"Are you? You always do this Ianto; you snap judge people and make a choice about them before you speak to them! Tell me one thing about this girl that makes her so terrible to you?"

"She... she just has that look in her eyes!"

"A look i her eyes? Well Gee shouldn't you be on the police force, just arrest people for 'the look in their eyes' that will get you everywhere,"

"You know exactly what I mean Jack, the way she looked at you was-"

"Oh so that is what this is about!"

"What?"

"You're jealous,"

"What?!"

"You are, you're flat line jealous because I have started to make more friends and you can't handle talking to anyone outside of our group"

"That is so not true Jack! I am not jealous-"

"You always hang out with me and never shut up about Gwen or anyone else you think is 'Un-trustworthy'. I don't know how I have put up with it all these years..."

Jack paused to re-fuel his anger.

"No wonder your Mum left you,"

Ianto's eyes suddenly filled with tears. He couldn't believe Jack was saying all this... His best friend in the world... The younger man could see Jack's instant regret but it was too late. Ianto started to back off.

"No, Ianto, I didn't mean that... I'm sorry,"

"No... Don't come near me... No..."

Ianto turned and ran off, Jack was about to run after him, but decided against it, he needed to cool off. Jack leaned back against the wall and put his face in his hands.

"Shit..."

OoOoOoOo

Tosh had seen most of this happen, right up to Ianto running off crying. She had o idea what their fight was about but she needed to find out. She walked over to Jack who was cursing over and over again.

"Jack?"

The older man flinched then saw it was only Tosh.

"Toshiko..."

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight about... about my party and a certain person I have invited, then I said a lot of stuff I shouldn't have, about... about last year,"

"Jack, no..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, any of it, I was angry and hot headed..."

"You have to apologise,"

"I know, I did... but he didn't take it, he ran off, I don't know where he is!"

Tosh took Jack's face in her hands.

"Jack, Ianto loves you, you are his best friend, don't let this get in the way of your friendship, go and find him, and tell him you meant none of it..."

"He wont believe me... everything that happened, I should have just kept my mouth shut..."

He glanced over to Gwen smiling and seemingly flirting with Owen.

"Ianto may have been right about her... Too late now. H e will cool off Tosh, I know him, by the party, he will have completely forgotten about everything and we will be fine..."

"I hope so,"

They smile at each other then headed back to the group. Gwen sweetly asked Jack if he and Ianto were okay. Jack shrugged.

_Their friendship is already on the rocks, my plan will go even more smoothly than anticipated!_

OoOoOoOoO

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me super happy and motivated, also free virtual cookie for everyone who does! xxxx


	5. Mrs Noble Is Awesome

AN: first off, Thank you for all the kind things you guys are saying about this! It really does get me motivated! And secondly, my N key is playing up a little and it takes me a couple of presses to get it going, so I'm sorry if I forget one by accident, I am trying my best to look out for them all, but it is quite tricky as soon as I get into my flow! Okay, Enough of me, here you go! Enjoy!

OoOoOooOoO

Ianto ran through the halls of Torchwood high with tears down his Face. He was mortified, how could Jack have said all of that to him? Ianto wasn't going to lie to himself, he always thought that eventually he and Jack may get together, maybe even at his party... He always loved Jack as a friend but lately there had been something else whenever he had been near the older man, something that made his stomach flutter.

Well... it didn't matter anymore.

Ianto legged it into the student Hub, Mrs Noble sat there flicking through a trashy celeb Magazine and eating a chicken sandwich. She was humming to herself ad laughing if she read something funny. Upon Ianto's flustered arrival, she looked up and instantly dropped everything.

"Ianto, Sweetie?"

"Mrs Noble..."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No... I'm really bloody not,"

"Okay, come back here, tell me what happened..."

And he did.

OoOoOoOoO

The team ate lunch in almost silence. There was the occasional compliment of the food, or a confirmation of what lessen was next, but Jack was so down he refused to eat, and Tosh was worried.

"Jack..."

"Not now Toshiko,"

"I just thought... you say you don't know where he is, but what is the one thing we know about a upset Ianto?"

Jack suddenly looked up at her, questionably.

"He always goes somewhere he can hide but not be alone... and who is the one other person in this school that he trusts more than you, me and Owen?"

"Mrs Noble..."

"Exactly, I met you 1000 pounds that's where he is..."

"We should go!"

"Jack... like you said, give him time with Mrs Noble to cool off, then we will go,"

"What was your fight even about?"

Gwen asked with an accusing tone, Tosh shot her a sharp look.

"I just said something's to him I really shouldn't have,"

"Ahh... well that makes it so much easier,"

She the mumbled to herself...

"Listen, I am going to go to the loo, Back in a tick, wait here for me..."

"Yep..."

_No way I'm going to the loo, time to find out the truth..._

Gwen got up, leaving her things and smiled at Jack, who smiled back. She left the dining hall and set off to the receptionist desk. She was about to turn the corner to see if Ianto was there when she heard a voice. Ianto's voice.

"Then he just really dug deep with what he said about my Mum..."

"Did he say anything about your dad too? Cus then I may have to punch him..."

"No, it was just about her... I thought I was getting over it by now..."

"Ianto, you cannot get over what happened to you in half a year, it takes time and a lot of emotional care, Jack was just angry, I met you a million pounds he is looking for you to tell you how sorry he is,"

"I know... I saw his regret as soon as he said it, but Am I a fool for thinking that... that given time, something may have happened between us?"

"No Ianto, you're not a fool, you both are so close, I would have bet it myself... and I guess I was hoping it would end like that, and it still could, but only if you forgive him..."

"I have forgiven him... It just sucks is all..."

"I know sweetie, I know"

Gwen turned back on her heal frowning.

_No, No... this is going to ruin everything, Ianto likes Jack, and Jack could like Ianto... no! It's not fair I want Jack, and I get everything I want... this won't do. I will have to move this along faster than I first thought. At the party... this will all come together at the party..._

OoOoOoOo

Sorry it's a little shorter than before, I am feeling a little rough and just wanted to get this chapter out for you all before going back to sleepy land where colds don't exists and my throat is soothed by a mountain of ben and jerries Ice cream!

Anyway, drop me one of Your lovely reviews and brighten up my day! Just like you always do! They make me super pumped to write the next chapter! I mean, look at how fast I am updating!

And here is the virtual cookie jar for everyone who revied as they get cookies, please take one! {-}

| cookie |  
| jar |  
|_|


	6. Resolution

After lunch Jack headed to Mrs Noble with Tosh, leaving Gwen with Owen and Katie (Who were pretty much still kissing). They walked down the hall and turned the corner, sure enough there Ianto was. Back against the desk, sitting on the floor with Mrs Noble next to him eating a sandwich. Ianto had his head in his hands and was breathing deep, Donna noticed Jack and smiled at him.

"Ianto... Ianto love, Jack's here,"

Mrs Noble stood up and left the room, Jack approached the younger man and sat down next to him.

"You know... You know how sorry I am right,"

"I know... but that was low Jack, I knew we were fighting, but why?"

"I don't know... I was just mad, I would never, ever say anything to hurt you, it just came out, I am so, so sorry,"

"I know... I, I forgive you, I know you were just blurting whatever out, just... can I ask one thing?"

"Hit me..."

"Did you mean the other things that you said... about me?"

"Of course not... I was just thinking of anything and everything I could say, and they were all terrible false insults because there is absolutely nothing wrong with you Ianto Jones, You're perfect,"

Ianto blushed faintly and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. The older Smiled and put his had around Ianto, and there they stayed until it was time for their next lessen.

They walked out into the hall as a 3 to meet Owen, Katie and Gwen. The latter had a face not unlike a slapped arse, Jack was pleasant as always and Ianto decided to drop his fury over Gwen... He had just met the girl! She could be lovely!

Talk turned to Jack's party and the vibe hyped up. Soon enough Gwen felt like party of the group.

OoOoOoO

As the week went on, Jack and Ianto got even closer as did Gwen and Jack. The young woman was using all means possible to get the American to like her. The flirting was almost every day and was of course starting to bug everyone else. On Thursday lunchtime the group plus Gwen minus Katie were sitting on a bench eating chips from the shop round the corner and talking party talk.

"So most of our year is coming guys, seriously, me and Ianto checked the facebook last night and 200 people are RSPV-ed yes,"

"Good job your house is bloody huge then isn't it Harkness?"

"It is?"

Gwen asked innocently.

"Yeah, Jack's Dad is like super rich, he owns a massive car company and they are rolling in it,"

"Gee thanks Owen, give away my family secrets why don't you!"

Gwen blushed and Ianto elbowed Jack in the ribs,

"What? I'm joking, I don't care if people know that my Dad is rich, that's my Dad, I wot take a penny I haven't earned myself,"

"Ha! Tell that to the SUV you are getting for your birthday!"

"Thanks for that once again Owen!"

Owen sniggered and ate some chips. Tosh was smiling at Ianto as Gwen eyed up Jack. The Welshman raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"So Jack, is there a... sleepover after this party or what?"

"Yeah... It's a overnight thing, party ends at midday Sunday. Either party hard or not at all, that's my motto,"

"Along with 'A condom may ruin your night, but a baby ruins your life,"

Ianto dry witted, Jack gave him a glare but Tosh and Owen just burst out laughing. Gwen smiled and subtly linked her arm around Jacks. The older didn't seem to realise he just kept talking with Owen. But Ianto noticed, and he was unsure as to what had happened between them in the past few days.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Their first week in year 12 ended and now it was Friday evening. Jack was staying at Ianto's house and their plan was to talk party then marathon James bond with Pizza. They walked home from school that day with Tosh and big smiles on their faces.

Tosh turned off at the street she lived in with a kiss on the cheek for them both and a goodbye until tomorrow. They carried on walking to Ianto, he opened the door to his sister's house and greeted his niece who was sat on the stairs waiting for him to get home.

Jack was very at home in The Jones's house and they all felt comfortable with him being there. Rhi was in the kitchen when Jack walked in to say hello.

"Hey Rhi!"

"Ahh Jack, your finally here! You want a cuppa?"

"Please, that would be great, and hey you sit down, I will make them, you want your usual?"

"That would be lovely thanks, how was your day?"

She asked as Jack began boiling the kettle for them both.

"It was good thanks, yourself?"

"Oh you know how it is looking after those two Muppets, they run around the house all day and drive me bloody mad, but best job in the world!"

Jack grinned.

"Where is that stupid brother of mine?"

"With Mica, she was waiting on the stairs for him,"

"She does that most days now, I don't know what it is about him, but she will sit there all day waiting for him to walk through that door,"

"She loves him,"

"And I am thankful for that,"

Ianto walked in a moment later carrying Mica in his arms. The 2 year old was just getting to talk and walk, but preferred to be carried by Ianto.

"Hey Rhi,"

"Hey Ianto, Jack's making Tea, you want a cup?"

"Naah, I'm fine thanks,"

Ianto put Mica in her chair then moved round to put the coffee machine on.

"You are addicted to that thing Ianto, have some tea like a normal British person,"

"Coffee is just so much better Rhi, especially _my_ coffee."

"You think so highly of yourself,"

"I think highly of my _Coffee _making abilities Rhi, it's not like I am saying I am the next Mr Costa, I just make a brilliant brew"

"Ianto..."

"What?"

"Enough about the coffee little brother,"

"Oh whatever! Jack you coming upstairs?"

Ianto took his coffee and walked to the door, he turned back to smile at the older. Jack grinned back.

"Be up in a sec, just gonna finish the tea and grab my stuff."

"Kay, see you in a min,"

"Yah,"

Ianto left the room and went upstairs. As soon as Jack heard the door close he and Rhi locked eyes.

"How is he Jack?"

"He's better... have you heard anything about your Dad?"

"Well... PC Andy stopped by last night, but he had nothing new to tell us... Ianto got quite upset and then wouldn't speak to me all night, which is fair I guess..."

"I guess... I don't know what to say to him, I just see it in his eyes sometimes, he is so... broken,"

"I know Jack, I worry about him... he opens up to you, just tell me if he gets any worse,"

"I will Rhi, I will..."

And with that Jack walked upstairs to find a smiling Ianto with a James bond box set and plenty of junk food.

"We ready to get planning for this party Harkness?"

"Absolutely, now put Goldfinger on, I wanna see Shirley Eaton get painted gold!"

"It's in the DVD player, I know you too well,"

Jack sat down and grinned.

"That you do,"

OoOoOoO

Long one for all of you little unicorns! Please leave a awesome review for me so I can feel the love! I am so happy for all the reviews coming in right now! Let's get to 30 reviews before the next chapter tomorrow morning! I have faith bunnies! Off you go into the world love bugs!

(so many affectionate names there, you lucky bunch!)

PS i am so drugged up right now on cold medicine! So That may explain how crazy I am!


	7. Jack Harkness knows How To Party

I am so, so, so sorry, my internet conked out today and I tried to get my dad to fix it but it took awhile! I swear that as soon as my internet was back on I uploaded this! Love you all!

OoOoOoOoOo

9pm

Music pounded in Ianto's ears as he set out more drinks for everyone on the table. More people were arriving now and Ianto was very excited. This was Jack's birthday and every year his parties got better and better. It meant only one thing this year, everyone would be drunk. Jack's Dad had brought them enough alcohol so that if there was a fire, the whole of Cardiff would blow up, it was bound to be a good night.

Jack walked towards him with a grin on his face.

"Ianto, Ianto! Come here, the 4 of us are gonna do shots before it gets too busy! I have vodka!"

"Jack is that wise?"

"Who knows, only one way to find out!"

He grabbed the younger man by his upper arm and dragged him outside to where Tosh and Owen were waiting. The pair of them were both grinning ear to ear and watching as Jack poured 8 shots.

"Drink up everybody! We have a hell of a party ahead!"

The 4 of them threw back their shots then had a second go. Ianto was already seeing the world with A certain fuzz.

"Slow down Jack, it's barely 10 o clock, you don't want to pass out at your own party!"

"Unlike you Jones Ianto Jones, I can hold my fucking booze, Let's dance!"

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him to the main room of the party. 50 people or so were already in there drinking heavily and dancing to Jack's party mix.

OoOoOoOoo

Gwen smiled at herself in the mirror and grabbed her clutch bag. She was wearing a mid thigh length black strapless dress with 4 inch black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a sexy messy bun and her eye makeup was smoky with a hint of mystery. She walked downstairs and got into her booked cab, she headed to Jack's with a plan.

OoOoOoOoO

10pm

Gwen walked in the house to be greeted by 100 drunken dancers. She smiled as the men leered her way, unfortunately for them; she only had eyes for one man in particular.

Jack bounced out of the lounge carrying a large platter of mini burgers in one hand and a large beer in the other. He spotted her and dopily grinned.

"Hey! Gwen, you made it! welcome, Welcome! Drinks are though there, party is all around you baby! People are having sex upstairs so if you see anyone you like, find yourself a free room and off you go! It's all okay tonight! Cus what are the rules at this party guys?"

Jack shouted into the room. He was met with a reply of...

"What happens at Jack's birthday, Stays at Jacks birthday!"

Jack whooped to all those who answered then turned back to Gwen.

"See you later babe, I have people to greet and many more to snog, have a good night!"

He bounded into the kitchen, Gwen followed on cautiously.

Tosh and Owen were laughing and Gwen was certainly surprised by the Asian girl's attire. The usually composed and reserved Tosh was wearing a upper thigh, black, bum hugging skirt with a low cut black crop top. She had paired the outfit with red heels and black eye makeup. Suddenly Gwen saw her as a threat, and she couldn't have that. The Welshwoman approached the laughing pair.

"Hey Guys!"

"Oh hey Gwen, you look great!"

"Thanks Tosh, so do you, so different I mean, good different of course!"

"Haha, Thanks Gwen, Owen helped me choose it!"

"It's nice Owen, where is Katie may I ask?"

"Oh she's around, I think she went to the loo a second ago but either way, me and her got ready at Tosh's, so it was more a joint effort! She looks great though,"

"Hah, thanks Owen,"

"Welcome,"

They talked for awhile before convosation turned to Ianto.

"So where is Ianto tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, I saw him about half an hour ago when we all did shots, Jack dragged him off for a dance, we haven't seen him since, Tosh?"

"Nope, not at all, he's probably dancing, our Ianto's got a proper groove as soon as you get a few drinks into him! You should have seen him at year 11 after prom; I have never laughed so much Gwen!"

"Wish I could have been there, I really do..."

OoOoOoOoO

11pm

Ianto was getting a little tipsy, he and Tosh were dancing in the main party room, honestly... he was feeling great. Every since he and Jack had had that fight, the younger man had been feeling a bit down. He knew Jack was sorry and he had of course forgiven him. But still, something was nagging him, like all of this wasn't over just yet...

Almost as soon as Ianto had really started to let himself go, Owen burst him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. The Englishman dragged him outside where it was bloody freezing but private, Tosh followed the two of them.

"Owen what the hell? That was ma' Jam!"

"Ianto... Tosh... I, I need to..."

Then he started crying. Tosh acted first and hugged her friend with fierce determination.

"Owen, love, what happened?"

"I, I just saw Katie... she and... she and John,"

Ianto suddenly got very angry.

"You're fucking kidding me?"

"No, I went upstairs to find her and I walked into this room and they... they were fucking against the wall..."

Ianto stepped forward and hugged Owen tight.

"Do you want me to punch him in the face?"

Owen shook his head into Ianto's shoulder and pulled back.

"Don't Ianto... it will make things worse..."

"He must be brought to justice!"

The booze was making Ianto more confident and therefore he strode into the building with Tosh trailing behind him shouting.

"Ianto no! This is a very, very bad Idea! Ianto don't do it!"

"Tosh, you can't stop me! Owen is your best friend and someone has hurt him, Tell me you want me to not bring justice to him!"

"Not like this, it will only end badly with you regretting it!"

Owen ran up to Ianto, put his hand on his shoulder and spoke through tears.

"Ianto mate, thanks for what you are trying to do, but don't, this is the booze talking, I know you, you wouldn't hurt a fly, so just let me confront and break up with Katie tomorrow, leave it!"

Ianto deflated, then looked Owen dead in the eyes.

"I just love you man, I don't want anyone to hurt you,"

"I know buddy, I love you too,"

They hugged and Tosh relaxed. She put her arm around Owen and suggested they go outside and talk it out. He happily agreed and left Ianto in the dance mob alone. Alone until a dark skinned beauty came up to him and asked him to dance. He could only agree.

OoOoOoO

12pm

Jack skipped through the house, very tipsy and bumped into Gwen again.

"Oh hey Jack,"

"Hey Gwen-y! Enjoying the part-ai?"

"Yeah, it's awesome! Fancy a dance!"

Jack smiled.

"You know what! I bloody would!"

They walked into the main dance room and started to 'boogie' as Jack called it. It was then the American spotted something he didn't like.

Ianto was in the corner having things whispered into his ear by a dark skinned girl Jack knew as Lisa. Ianto smiled and turned to look at her, she leaned in for a kiss, but Jack didn't see the rest. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it made him mad.

"Fancy going upstairs Gwen?"

He knew this choice of girl would make Ianto angry, it was of course the booze making these decisions, but he wanted to get back at Ianto for something he wasn't entirely sure of.

"I would love to... Why don't we get a..."

She leaned in to whisper to him.

"...private room,"

Jack nodded and the two left. What the older did not know was that Ianto had refused Lisa's kiss and had been 10 feet away from Jack. He had seen everything, and right now, he felt that his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on by a four inch heal.

OoOoOoOoOo

oOoooooh? What's going to happen? Predictions in the reviews and if you get it right I will message you give you luvin' and virtual cookies! Please leave the lovely comments you always do! You know how happy they make me! *Happy face*


	8. Dicks, Dancing And Whole Lot Of Drama

Le Internet is FIXED! HELLS TO THE YEAH! Everyone say thanks to my Dad for fixing the internet in comments!

OoOoOoOoOo

1am

Gwen lead Jack into one of the spare rooms and closed the door behind them. She was carrying a bottle of hard Whiskey and grinning. Jack was awkwardly smiling too, the booze was really taking an effect on him and the poor bloke was completely at Gwen's will.

"So... Jack, I think you know by now what I feel, and I think you feel that way too... let's skip the dance pretty boy, you want me, I want you..."

Jack looked Gwen up and down and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leant down to kiss her. Gwen pulled back.

"Unfortunately... Sweetie, there is something I was in return for my... services, the more you say, the more I do,"

"Wait... are you a hooker?"

"No... I just want some information about someone, someone I want to bring down,"

"Who?"

"Ianto Jones..."

"No i-"

"Oh, I think you are willing to comply,"

Gwen moved her hand down to Jack's crotch and smoothed over it.

"What happened to Ianto last year Jack?"

"I... I can't say,"

"Oh I think you can,"

Gwen began to kiss his neck.

"What. Happened. To. Ianto. Jones!"

OoOoOoOoO

"I don't know what to think Tosh, I mean... we got back together because she said she wanted a serious commitment, and I am ready for that, for someone to love... I thought she was too... I just Cannot believe it Tosh!"

"I know Owen, what are you going to do?"

"Well... tomorrow I have to confront her, and get her side... then we will see... If it was anyone else it wouldn't be so bad..."

"What do you mean? Because it was John?"

"Yeah cause it was John... John fucking Hart... he is such an ass,"

"Owen..."

"No, I hate him, maybe Ianto had the right Idea... I should beat him up,"

"Owen you know that would be stupid, he would snap you in half, he is the school wrestling champion 4 years running..."

"I know... I wish Katie had been more like you Tosh... so kind, so kind and loving, and sweet and caring..."

Owen turned to look Tosh in the eye, the young girl licked her lips.

"So... so beautiful..."

Then their lips met with a tender eagerness.

OoOoOoOo

Ianto Jones was sitting alone outside with a large bottle of vodka and coke. He had been crying but now he was just confused. Why had Jack been like that with her, and what were they doing now. Ianto couldn't handle that thought. This was supposed to be the best night of the year, and the night that after 6 years of being in love with him, he would make a move on Jack. So much for that now... Love hurt like hell for Ianto Jones.

OoOoOoOo

"I... I... Stop, No..."

"Tell me Jack... Tell me..."

Gwen slipped her hand inside Jack's trousers and gripped with force and wouldn't let go.

"What happened!"

"His Mum left them after she was caught having an affair..."

"Keep going..."

"Then... no... I Can't,"

Gwen pulled so tough that his penis nearly came off, Jack could barely breathe.

"Jack! Say it!"

"Then, then his Dad was arrested for child abuse!"

Gwen suddenly stopped and stood up to face Jack.

"What?"

"His Dad had been abusing Ianto ever since he was a kid, it finally caught up with him and he was sent to jail for 20 years..."

"Abusing Ianto how?"

"Physically and emotionally..."

"What happened then?"

"He went... to providence park for psychiatric help for a month... he came home and started to live with his sister..."

"Hmmm... Good boy,"

"Gwen... please... stop,"

Gwen eased her grip the pushed Jack down onto the bed.

"Listen here Jack, this is what is going to happen, I can feel you getting stiff so why don't you do me nice and good then we can leave this room together and remain a couple... that cool?"

"No... I don't want that,"

"But, I'm right here, and I'm willing..."

Gwen straddled Jack and licked a strip on his neck.

"You on board?"

"Oh yeah, come here..."

Jack gripped Gwen and started to kiss her.

OoOoOooOOo

2am

Ianto was getting cold but he didn't care, he sat drinking his cares away until someone sat down next to him. It was Tosh.

"Hey Love, been looking for you... you okay?"

"..."

"Ianto?"

"These parties... there is always so much crap that happens, it's where a years' worth of gossip starts, and each year we drink and we laugh and afterwards we talk about what happened with everyone. But I think this may be the first year that something has happened to us... Owen was cheated on, you snogged him,"

Tosh was about to decline.

"Don't bother, I saw you making out... I got hit on and Jack.. Jack is upstairs with... Gwen,"

Ianto closed his eyes and began to glug back his drink. After a solid minute he broke the contact with the bottle.

"Ianto.. I-"

"-You don't know what to say... it's okay... He likes Gwen, which is fine, she is beautiful and caring... he always sees the good in people, always, I only ever see the bad. No wonder he went for her, and of course most importantly, she's a girl,"

"Ianto..."

"Please, don't tell me all this is going to be fine, I don't feel like it, this was supposed to be the first night of the best two years of our lives... but I don't think it can get better,"

"Please just listen to me... you have to stay calm and stop drinking now, I want you well, I don't want you getting sick again, that was the worst few months of my life, I can't do it again and God knows neither can you! I know you Ianto, you will focus on this for weeks and soon enough you will just be back in providence!"

"NO! NO! I wont go back there!"

"Ianto calm down, it's going to be okay!"

Tosh was crying now, and so was Ianto. As Ianto calmed down he looked at Tosh.

"Just... I wont be hanging out with you guys for awhile..."

"Ianto..."

"No, I don't think I can take it..."

OoOoOoOoOo

Gwen was kissing Jack hard on the mouth, suddenly Jack realised what he was doing. He was fooling around with Gwen. He didn't want this, he was in love with Ianto... that had been his plan. Tonight had been the night, the night he had planned to ask him out, what was happening...

_This is going so well... A plan gone perfectly! I have exactly what I need to keep Ianto away forever _and_ Jack is kissing me! Ha!_

Jack felt sick, he had to stop. He pushed Gwen off him and stood up.

"Hey!? What are you doing?"

"I cant... I cant do this, I think you should leave..."

"What?"

"There... there is someone else.."

"Ianto?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh Jack..."

Gwen stood up and smiled at him, a little too sweetly.

"But you just told me his biggest secret, and You know what that means..."

"Of he finds out he will never trust me again!"

"Exactly..."

"You have to promise you wont tell him or anyone else... it will ruin him!"

"Of course not, but my silence has to be bought,"

"Anything..."

"Be my boyfriend,"

"What? No way,"

"Then I guess I should go talk to Ianto..."

"No! Okay... fine, you win, I will be your boyfriend..."

"Good... and sex is off limits, I don't mind a little make out but save the big one for later okay..."

"Fine with me..."

"Good, now lets go downstairs..."

OoOoOoOoOo

3am

Ianto and Tosh had calmed down and were back in the main room dancing. Jones had figured that if he wasn't going to be hanging around them too much from now on if Jack and Gwen were a item then he may as well have a good night tonight. Jack came in looking ruffled and determined. He was looking for Ianto, but Ianto didn't want to talk to him. He knew he would end up punching him.

"Ianto! Hey I need to talk to you!"

"not now Jack,"

Ianto started to walk out but Jack grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"You saw me go upstairs didn't you..."

"With Gwen yeah, and I really don't need to hear all about it, I have had enough of you gloating about your lovers.."

"Ianto, you can hardly talk, you were over there making out with Lisa,"

"Nothing happened with Lisa! I refused to do it, then I walk over here and see you and Gwen going off together!"

"What, you mean you and Lisa aren't a thing?"

"No, course not, I like someone else!"

"We need to talk in private..."

Jack pulled Ianto to the front of the house and into the dark.

"Okay, I am pretty sure I saw you with Lisa..."

"Is this what all this is about? You and Gwen, you thought you saw me with Lisa so you went off and fucked Gwen!?"

"No! Nothing happened with Gwen, we kissed, that's all!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't lie Jack!"

"I'm not lying! We kissed then she asked me out!"

"And what did you say...?"

Jack thought about it... he couldn't tell Ianto what had happened, Ianto could never know that Gwen knew and he had to keep her deal.

"I said yes... We are dating now..."

"Great... known her for a week... and your dating..."

"We just click okay!"

"You complained about her for an hour after first meeting her!"

"I didn't know her then!"

"No... I don't buy it, something is up with this, you would never go out with someone you and only met a week ago, that's not you!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you Jack! I have always known you! You were my best friend in the world!"

"Were?"

"I don't know anymore... I feel like I don't know you... What is going on? I trust you with my life, cant you do the same?"

"I...I..."

"I think I got my answer... Happy birthday Jack, see you on Monday,"

Ianto walked away and back to the house to get his stuff then leave.

"Ianto wait! Please... I want to tell you, but you will never trust me again... And it sucks because I am in love with you!"

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're... in love with me?"

Jack walked closer.

"Ever since I first met you, the beautiful boy with the blue eyes... I was so happy when we became friends... that I got to spend every day with you, tonight... tonight I was planning on asking you out, but then I saw you with Lisa and I thought..."

"Jack..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same... I..."

"Jack! Listen to me... I had the same plan.. And I have the same feelings... that's why I said no to Lisa... and when I saw you with Gwen..."

"I was only with her because I thought you..."

"I know..."

Jack leant forward and pushed their lips together. It was frantic and full of passion and the feelings they had each been holding in for years. Covered by the darkness and the bushes they kept kissing until the need to breathe became too great. They pulled apart smiling, until something hit Ianto..

"Wait... if you have been in love with me for years, why did you say yes to Gwen?"

Jack had been dreading this question, he pulled away and took Ianto's hand.

"She... She has something over me, and it's something I need to be kept quiet. In exchange for her silence, I said I would date her,"

"that's blackmail,"

"I know, but it has to be done..."

Ianto pulled Jack into a hug.

"What does that mean for us?"

"I suppose we could keep this quiet... I mean no one had to know right, none of their business,"

"I agree, so what, we keep this between ourselves... I gotta tell you it will be hard seeing you kiss Gwen all the time"

"It will be hard not kissing you all the time,"

Ianto laughed and put his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I want to make this work Ianto... It has to work,"

"I know, so we keep it quiet and make sure Gwen never finds out, no one can find out,"

"You would do that for me?"

"Whatever Gwen has over you it must be bad if even I don't know, so I am willing to keep quiet, if it means I can be with you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too... and my one rule for you 'pretend' dating Gwen,"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing too sexual please..."

"Done..."

They kissed again then headed back in. They decided to keep their distance to give the appearance they were still fighting. Gwen came from the kitchen and took Jack's hand, they played fake romance while Jack stole glances and Ianto and smiled at him from across the room.

Ianto was surprised at how much he didn't mind what was going on; the most important thing was that he and Jack were together after all this time, Maybe this years was going to be okay after all...

OoOoOoOoOO

So... A conclusion to the party! Sadly no one got the prediction right but I will still message those of you who guessed with some lovin' anyway! I am suspecting that some of you will have good opinions about this chapter as an awful lot happened and it is all very dramatic! Please drop me one of your super motivating comments to make me feel warm and fuzzy and super pumped to write the next chapter!

Love you all my bunny boos!


	9. It's Tricky Being With Jack

Ianto Jones was in his own person hell.

Gwen cooper was in her own personal heaven.

And Jack Harkness was in a scary mixture of the two.

Weeks had passed since the party and everything was starting to go okay for Jack. He and Ianto were trying to keep their relationship as hush, hush as possible, He and Gwen were still dating... it was more confusing than anything.

Ianto could never know what he had done, it would break his heart, and the only way to keep it that way was to stay with Gwen, unfortunately, this was breaking Ianto's heart too.

It was the Wednesday before the half term holidays when Tosh started to suspect something was wrong with Jack and Ianto. They were all in their usual spot for Lunch. Gwen was leaning against Jack's legs and sharing a sandwich with him, Tosh was talking to Owen with a slightly more flirty tone now that he and Katie were over and Ianto was no where to be found.

"Jack..."

"Yeah Tosh?"

"Where is Ianto, I thought I saw him earlier..."

"Don't know, I saw him in Spanish, but he went off afterwards..."

"Who with?"

"Umm... Tom and Martha I think."

"How come?"

"Not sure,"

That was a lie, Jack knew why. He and Ianto had been doing great. At weekends they hung out with each other, went to each other's houses and ate dinner with each other's families... the only difference to before was that they often made out afterwards. But they had had a fight about Gwen on Tuesday evening. Jack had got a text form her and things started to go badly.

_Tuesday evening:_

_BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP,_

"_Jack, your phone is going!"_

"_Can you check it? I am just doing my teeth,"_

"_Kay,"_

_Ianto unlocked Jack's phone and checked the message. It was from Gwen._

_{Last night was awesome Babe, have a present from me Gwen x [Image.x]}_

_Ianto opened the image and spit out his water. He couldn't breathe, what the hell was this._

"_Jack! Jack get in here!"_

"_What?"_

"_What the hell happened with Gwen last night?"_

"_Nothing!"_

_Jack ran into the room with a Towel round his waist. If Ianto wasn't so angry he would have been turned on._

"_Nothing? Then why did she spend this?"_

_Ianto showed the nude image along with the text. Jack gasped._

"_Ianto, I swear we did nothing, just some light kissing, I have to try and act as if we are together, that's the point isn't it?"_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise!"_

_Jack hugged the smaller man tight and with as much love as he could._

"_I'm sorry Jack.. I know why you are doing this but I am just so confused right now...I wish you could tell me what she is holding over you,"_

"_I can't..."_

"_I know... I love you Jack, and these past few weeks have been great... but I need some time to understand what is going on with us, Maybe you should just stay with Gwen for real,"_

"_Ianto I don't want that..."_

"_Just... give me time, okay..."_

_Ianto pecked Jack on the lips then left the room. he said goodbye to Jack's Dad then went home. Ianto was trying to hard to understand why Jack was being like this, it was killing him to see him with Gwen every day. He had to have some time away from the group._

Back to present day:

Ianto was eating lunch with his other good friends Martha and Tom, who were dating incidentally.

"Ianto you okay? You seem a little... quiet,"

"Yeah... just a lot on my mind,"

"Care to share?"

"Just... Jack..."

Martha had been friends with the two boys for as long as they could remember. While she wasn't in their immediate friendship group she was still a big part of their lives and certainly knew about Ianto's feelings towards the older boy.

"Ianto Love don't worry, it will get better, I'm sure of it,"

"I hope so M... so how are you guys anyway?"

OooooOOOooooo

Jack was smiling away and pretending all was well. He wanted to sort things out fast with Ianto but he knew the younger had every right to feel the way he did. This relationship with Gwen was seemingly going well because if it didn't then Gwen would tell Ianto what Jack did, and that could never happen.

When he saw Ianto later that day in Maths, Jack raised an eyebrow and they spoke through eye contact.

_I was worried about you,_

_I know..._

_I'm sorry this is how things are_

_It's okay, I missed you_

_I missed you too_

_You free tonight? _

_Sorry, I have a date with Gwen_

_Kay, text me when you can..._

Then they went back to being normal friends. At this point Ianto was thinking it would be better if they just stayed friends permanently, he felt that Jack was messing him around. A much as he cared for Jack, he wanted to leave this school with his heart intact. Jack brushed his hand gently.

_Half term Ianto... things will get better..._

OoOoOoOO

Soooo...? Whatcha think? Leave me a lovely review and brighten up my day! And we hit 40 reviews in less than a fucking week! You guys are brilliant and amazing! I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the next few chapters too! x


	10. Mature Relationship Talk

As Torchwood broke up for half term, Jack made false promises to Gwen saying that they would hang out, then said goodbye to his best friends. Things had gotten tough since Gwen arrived, but Jack liked to think he was handling it okay. Owen and Tosh seemed to have taken a liking to Gwen since he and her started dating, and Jack had to admit, she had got much more tolerable since his party. He was the only one who knew what was going on, Ianto had his doubts but was trying to brave them for Jack's sake.

Jack and Ianto were spending the Friday evening at Jack's house as they always did, and had made plans to sort things out with their relationship. Jack was afraid of the things that could be said, whenever they tried talking about Gwen or each other, it always ended the same way. Ianto storming out because of something Jack said and Jack making it up to him by missing date night with Gwen. It wasn't exactly a healthy pairing at the moment.

They got up to Jack's room and shut the door, the older put on a DVD for them to listen to in the background. It was quiet for awhile and they just cuddled and watched the film, Ianto was pulled close to Jack on his sofa, and the American had a protective arm around him.

"Jack..."

"I know, I know what you are going to say, so can we just have a few more moments like this please... its just... perfect,"

So they stayed like that for a little while longer, just holding each other, because the convosation to come would be no fun.

"Okay Ianto... I'm ready..."

"That makes one of us,"

Ianto leaned up and took Jack's hand.

"I have loved you for so long Jack... so long, but this is so hard, for both of us... I can't do it, because everyday I watch you, and..."

Ianto began to cry softly.

"And, it's breaking my heart..."

Jack enveloped Ianto in a hug and held him there for a while until the younger had ceased his tears.

"Ianto, I never meant to hurt you... I want to be with you so badly but..."

"But Gwen... and even I have to admit, I am warming to her... she may be stealing you away and doing something to you which you still wont tell me... but I am getting on with her now..."

"That's good right?"

"I don't know Jack... i don't know why you cant just leave her... but that's your life, and it's my job as your best friend to support you and love you no matter who you choose to be with. Please don't forget that..."

"If things were different..."

"But they're not... we and if and but all night long, but its done I think... and who knows... maybe in a few months this whole thing will have blown over with Gwen, maybe then we could have another try..."

"I would like that... but for now?"

"We will watch the film and cuddle like we just were, but as soon as I leave tomorrow, we will be friends and only friends... I want my best friend back,"

"You got him... I love you Ianto Jones,"

"I love you too Jack,"

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack, they returned to their cuddled position and watched the film. In a way Ianto was relieved, he felt a weight was gone from his shoulders. No more lies, no more pretending... back to how it was... and Ianto didn't mind that Jack had Gwen, maybe in time he could learn to love her like he did him... maybe...

OoOoOoOo

I know it is super short but I just wanted to write this little bit, but do not fret my friends, this is not the last of the Janto! I say... give me 5 chapters... maybe less if you are lucky, and expect Jack's big secret to come out (the reason why he is pretend dating gwen) in the next few chapters! Let me know wat you think in a motivational review! Because when I saw we had 44 of them, I wont lie, I got a little emotional, because you ahve no idea how much this means to me! As an aspiring writer the fact that people are reading my work and LIKING it, it a huge deal for me! ILY all!


	11. The One Where Ianto Finds Out

As Ianto left Jack's house the next morning he was okay. It hurt him that Jack still couldn't tell him the real reason they couldn't be together, but looking back at it things were better off now. He and Jack had had fun these past few weeks and he had to admit that being with Jack was amazing... but it just didn't work. So onwards he went.

He walked home to Rhi's house and opened the door to see Mica sitting on the steps.

"Hey M,"

"Uncle Ianto!"

"Did you miss me?"

Ianto asked as he picked up his young niece and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Rhi was cooking lunch and smiled at the sight of her brother and daughter.

"Moring Ianto, how was Jack's?"

Ianto thought about how to answer that question before settling with a simple.

"It was fine, we watched some films... nothing exciting,"

"Okay, well I am cooking lunch, and you got a call from a friend,"

"Was it Tosh? She wanted to hang out at some point..."

"It was a girl called, Gwen..."

"Gwen rang here?"

"Yeah..."

"What did she say?"

Ianto put Mica down and walked to the coffee machine, the infant still following him.

"She wanted to know where you were and who you were with,"

"You said?"

"I said you were with Jack and you guys were having a sleepover as you always did on Friday nights, then she grunted in a way and asked if you could call her when you are free..."

"She grunted?"

"Yeah, like you would if you were about to hit someone..."

"Sounds promising..."

"Who is she then?"

"Jack's girlfriend..."

"Jack has a girl?"

"Yeah, they have been going out for about 5 weeks..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be? He's my friend, And all that other stuff, I am going to call Gwen, be down for lunch soon,"

"Okay!"

Ianto ran upstairs and shut his bedroom door. He called Gwen and waited 4 rings before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, it's Ianto,"

"Ahh Ianto, I see your sister gave you my message,"

"Yeah... I'm a little confused as to why you called though?"

"Can we meet? I need to talk to you about something... it's more face to face..."

"Umm... sure, you know where Tesco's is, next to the park?"

"Yeah,"

"Meet there in 5?"

"Sure..."

The phone clicked off and Ianto ran downstairs.

"Rhi! I have to duck out, I will only be a few seconds!"

"Be home before 1, dinner will be on the table, if you're not here, no lunch!"

"Got it!"

Ianto grabbed his coat and slammed the door. He sped to Tesco and waited outside until he saw Gwen walking towards him in the distance.

"Ianto... you came,"

"Yeah, Hi... A little confused as to why you wanted to meet, but okay,"

"Let's go sit in the park... we have things to discuss..."

_The final part of my plan Ianto Jones... then Jack will be all mine..._

OoOoOoOoO

Jack had been thinking a lot, he had had this secret on his chest for a long time now, 6 weeks... It was eating him alive. He couldn't tell Ianto because it would destroy him in every way possible. He couldn't confide in Gwen because even though their relationship was more like a relationship now, he was still a little scared of her... Owen was out of the question, and that only left Toshiko. Jack wondered how mad she would be at him, or whether she would want to help him... it was a long afternoon but eventually he went for it. he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

Toshiko, come to my house ASAP! I need to talk to you about something! X

He got a reply almost instantly

On my way, I have Doritos and hugs to give x

Jack sent back

I love you x

Tosh replied.

You too player x

When she arrived Jack dragged her up to his room and slammed the door. They sat down and Tosh looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jack, what's going on, you're scaring me..."

"You love Ianto right?"

"Of course, he's my best mate..."

"Okay, please.. please, don't hate me after I tell you this..."

So Jack told her, everything, from Ianto and Lisa, to Gwen hurting him, to finally him spilling Ianto's most important secret, to his deal with Gwen, then lastly to their steaming make out session. And after it all Tosh was silent...

"Jack..."

"Tosh, I'm so sorry..."

"And Ianto knows nothing?"

"That's why I kept Gwen's deal... He can never know,"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I had to tell someone, it's killing me! What do I do!?"

"Jack Calm down!"

"Please Tosh..."

They were both silent and the only sound was Jack's soft cries. After a moment Tosh moved towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

She cooed him softly then spoke in hushed tones.

"Jack, Never think this is your fault, you were doing this to protect him, it was a accident that you told her and it's not as if Ianto knows anything about the pretend-ness of it all, he just thinks you two are dating... right?"

Jack looked away...

"Right?"

"Wrong..."

"What? What does he know?"

"Well... at my party when we had that massive fight, after we kissed he just kne-"

"Wait! You kissed?"

"Yeah, like four times,"

"Hang on, hang on..."

"What?"

"Oh my... this all makes sense, you two have been dating haven't you... all those sneaky trips to the toilets before lessens... footsy under the tables... You kept it quiet because if Gwen found out she tell him... Oh Jack... you bring a new meaning to having your cake and eating it too..."

"We had been kissing and dating in secret for 5 weeks... I just couldn't pretend it was nothing anymore, and neither could he... it just came at the time when It had to be kept quiet, and he never knew. It was unfair on him, that's why... yesterday we broke it off... he was in too much pain and I hated hurting him,"

"Oh Jack... I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, It was great while it lasted but... he needs to not be tied down by me, and I have to keep this secret. Ianto doesn't even talk to me about what happened with his Dad, I am so sketchy on the details but he won't say a thing. How do you think he will feel knowing someone else knows about his biggest heartbreak... It will kill him,"

"Jack there is nothing to be done now, maybe in a few days I will have a solution for you but right now, just carry on with Gwen until we can find you a way out where no one gets hurt,"

"Thank you Tosh, I knew I could trust you,"

"It's okay, what are best friends for right?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Ianto, Ianto, Ianto..."

"Gwen?"

"I know..."

"Know... what?"

"I know about you and my Jack..."

Ianto's chest tightened and he didn't think he would ever be able to breathe again. she knew and she was mad, judging by the look on her face.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw your text messages. _I miss you come round tonight. I cant Gwen is here. _My_ sister is cooking. Sorry, I really can't leave. It's okay this just sucks. I know, sorry it has to be this way, tomorrow I promise. Okay, I love you. I love you too..._ Don't pretend Ianto Jones, I know about your little affair..."

"Well we only did it like that because you were holding something over Jack's head and he couldn't get out of it! He hated every second being with you! I know that because he would tell me when we were cuddling up, eating ice cream then he would ell me he loved me! He ever told you that?"

"No... but he has told me something much better..."

"And what would that be?"

"Ianto.. Did Jack ever mention the reason we were dating... the thing I was holding over his head?"

"No, he said it was too terrible for me to find out about..."

"And that didn't concern you?"

"I trust Jack with my life..."

"Maybe you should reconsider that... Tell me Ianto... How is your father? I hear Jail does a wonderful spread in the spring,"

"No..."

OooOoOOoOOooO

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a little late but oh well! And hello? 50 reveiws! You guys are amazing! Leave me another just to brighten up my day you little cupcakes! Hope you all are doing well!I love love love you! Please comment and favourite and follow it cheers me right up! Xxx

-H


	12. An Insight on Ianto Jones

"No..."

"What was that Ianto? You don't want to answer?"

"Stop it..."

"Well Jack was plenty alright to tell me all about it, abuse was it? Is that why you never take your shirt off?"

"I said stop it... Jack would never do that,"

"Really? He wouldn't? Not even for a hand down his trousers?"

"STOP IT!"

"You have kept this quiet for so long Ianto, it's time to spill the beans, your Dad was an abuser... and you have his same blood, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you turned out just... like... him..."

Ianto's face turned into white fury and he punched Gwen hard in the face, so hard he was pretty sure he broke both his own finger and her nose. Bloody started to pour out of her face and she began to cry.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS, WE WILL SUE TO THE LAST BONE! I TOLD YOU! I WILL TELL EVERYONE! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! NO WONDER YOUR MUM LEFT! SHE MUST HAVE SEEN IT COMING!"

Gwen ran off away and to her own house, Ianto stood there shaking. What was happening to him?

_No... Jack didn't tell her, someone else did... my sister maybe, she is just saying that to get to me... no... please... he wouldn't do that... oh my, no..._

Ianto sunk to his knees and cried into his broken hands. He knew he shouldn't have punched her, but she said all the right things and honestly she had always had it coming. Gwen's blood was splattering his own hand, tears plastered his face... he was a wreck.

He walked home, delaying as much as possible. It was well past one now and he knew that when he walked through that door Mica would be waiting and there would be no avoiding it...

Much as expected, he walked through the door and there was his niece, sitting on the bottom step waiting for him patiently.

"Ianto! Where have you been?"

For the first time since her birth Ianto ignored Mica and ran upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door and put a chair underneath to block everyone out. He heard his sister calling him but she couldn't fix this. If Gwen was right his whole world had just crumbled... even if she was wring, she still knew his biggest and most shameful secret. He was abused by his father and he still had scars from the belt on his back.

He had kept it a secret for one simple reason. He didn't want people to judge him for it. He wanted to be known for himself in the now, not the boy who spent 4 weeks in a hospital and 1 month in a psychiatric institute. People would sap judge him if they knew his father was in Jail for what he was... they would assume him as the same, just another heartless man who hurt everyone around him... He didn't want that, not one bit.

So he kept himself to himself. Never reached out, and stayed with the group of friends who had known him before his Dad got arrested. Gwen had been the first in years, and evidently the last...

Ianto punched a hole in the wall to further show his anger. He threw his chair, broke his desk, sapped his mattress, destroyed his bed, crushed his CD player, lobbed his laptop into a wall and smashed his TV with his fist.

Downstairs Rhi was ushering Johnny to take Mica and Davis to the park for a few hours while she sorted Ianto out. Once they were gone Rhi called the hospital and headed upstairs. She knew her little brother and she knew what he was capable of doing to himself. For good measure she called Jack because he was notoriously good at getting him out of one of his states like this.

They happened a lot after their mother left, just because their dad made him believe it was Ianto's fault and Ianto got his 'guilt' out like this... Then more recently when they received news about his father... Their Dad had appealed for a decreased sentence and got it, reduced to 15 years jail time. Ianto broke two ribs and cost Rhi 2000 pounds to fic the house.

OoOoOoO

Jack was still with Tosh when he got the call.

"Jack?"

"Rhi? What's up, you okay?"

"No... Ianto's nto well... he is destroying the house, I don't know what is wrong but he is locked in his room and I don't quite understand what brought it on..."

"Okay... umm calm down, have you called the hospital?"

"On their way, just please hurry, he needs you to help him..."

2Can Tosh come?"

"Bring her too... just please... he's scarring me..."

"Okay, we're on our way, keep talking to me... what happened right before this?"

"I was cooking dinner and he got a call from someone asking to meet with him, he was gone for about an hour and came back like this."

"Who was he talking to?"

"Some girl you're dating..."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah... then he comes back and... I don't know what she said but he is going to hurt himself again Jack.. I can't go through taht again..."

"Calm down Rhi... We will be there in a few moments, I am going as fast as I can , stay strong, see you in a few..."

He hung up then started to cry.

"THAT BITCH!"

"What Jack?"

"Gwen told Ianto what I did! I know she did! He only ever gets like this when it's about his family! You remember what happened when his dad's sentence got reduced!"

"He was in hospital for a week!"

"I know, now image that on top of the betrayal from me!"

"Holy shit! Jack! What will happen if he sees you?"

"I don't know... but Rhi is scared and I need to be there!"

They ran for another minute and were passed by an ambulance. They knew where it was going. When they arrived 2 police and several medical crew were heading into the house. Clearly some people had seen Ianto's record. This was obviously bad then. A officer tried to stop Jack and Tosh heading up, but thankfully everyone's favourite police officer was there... Andy.

"Hey, hey, Jack, Tosh... Sorry Officer, let them through... they can help..."

Suddenly a large piece of wood came flying our Ianto's window. Andy looked worried.

"You two better go in... lets get this sorted,"

"Thanks Andy,"

Tosh went in but Jack hung back.

"Andy... Ianto may be angry because of something I did... if he sees me things could get ugly, I think we should have a sedative on site as well as a couple police, given how he lashed out at Rhi last time and she hadn't even done anything..."

"Good call Jack, you head up, we will get that sorted, await us before you make contact..."

"Received..."

Jack ran up the stairs Taking them two at a time until he got to Ianto's door. Two police officers were behind his with a sedative and gave him a nod to indicate the go ahead. He smiled at Tosh and Rhi then knocked on the door twice.

"Ianto, Ianto buddy... It's Jack, please calm down..."

Everything went silent

Then got a whole lot worse...

OoOoOoOoO

Duuuuuhhhhh

Duuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh

DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So... on a scale of one to a trillion, how mad are you at Gwen right now? And how mad are we at Jack? And how do we feel about Ianto? We learnt a bit more about him this time... very exciting! Leave a review and let me know you cheeky little monkeys! You know I love your thoughts and here is a cuddle for everyone having a bad day and a super duper high five for everyone who is feeling good! Then the sad people can have the high five as well (cus after the hug they will be real happy) and the happy people can have a hug because my hugs are the best and you don't wanna miss out!

Hugs and high fives,

-H


	13. Gwen Better Watch Her Ass Andy Is Here

3 hours, one black eye, two cracked ribs, one broken arm, a sedative and a fist fight later, Ianto was sedated in the back of an ambulance being taken to hospital. Tosh, Jack and Rhi were loitering outside of the house. Jack was holding a bag of ice to his face and groaning as the pain medicine started to work. Tosh had Jack's oversized WW2 coat wrapped around her in the cold and was talking to Owen on the phone as he got a cab down there. For her it was too much like before, her best friend... and this time they had no idea what had brought it on, well... they had one...

"Okay Owen, just get here as soon as you can..."

She hung up the phone and turned to Jack.

"You okay?"

"Not really... I don't think he will be speaking to me for a long time..."

"It wasn't that bad, not really, compared..."

"It was bad enough, he punched me in the face Tosh, you know Ianto, he would never do that,"

Jack turned back to face the road, there were hospital staff milling around and checking Rhi over for shock. There were officers taking statements from passersby, he hated it. he couldn't get Ianto's words out of his head, the words he yelled right before they sedated him.

"_I trusted you Jack! I trusted you... now she knows, she knows what he did to me! I can _never_ forgive you..."_

Then he was out, asleep and lying in a head by Jack's feet. Harkness touched the bruise by his face and let a tear escape his eye.

A car screeched around the corner and Owen jumped out, running to Tosh.

"Toshiko? What the hell is going on!? Jack? Shit are you okay?"

Jack nodded and offered a tight smiled. Tosh walked towards Owen ad let him envelop her into a hug. PC Andy was walking towards the three of them with Rhi, they looked pretty glum.

"Okay guys... we have a lead... thanks to the information Jack has given us and a anonymous comment on the 'Torchwood spotted' facebook page, we are pretty sure what caused Ianto to react this way."

Jack looked down and sighed. He knew what was coming.

"The facebook status what sent in from an anonymous source but using our very own computer genius we were able to track it back to the computer that posted it, the owner of that computer was..."

"...Gwen Cooper,"

Everyone looked at Jack with sad eyes.

"What did she post Andy?"

"Details of what you told her... Ianto's past and your relationship with him,"

Rhi looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"What do you mean relationship with him?"

Jack closed his eyes and let a few tears stray,

"Leave it Rhi..."

Tosh huddled closer to Owen and buried her face in his chest.

"But that's not all... this may be the only good thing about today, look at the comments..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Machines were beeping and humming all around Ianto Jones as he opened his eyes. A nurse was adjusting his morphine and smiled at him.

"Ianto... hello sleepy, do you know where you are?"

Ianto attempted to sit up, but failed.

"I have... been in enough... hospitals... to know where I am... thank, you... very much..."

"Nice to see you still have your wit, how are you feeling?"

"Tired... in pain, angry... upset, kind of want my... life to... implode..."

"Easy there tiger, try not to speak you have two severely cracked ribs, a broken arm and two pretty smashed up fingers... you are not in the best way darling,"

"Did... I hurt anyone?"

"Your friend... you punched him, but they mostly had you sedated, all the damage you did was to yourself and to your room..."

"Thats... something... I guess..."

"You aren't worried about hitting your friend?"

"He's not my... friend.. anymore... he deserved it..."

"Okay love, you may have some visitors, unfortunately your sister is still at your house, but your brother in law and niece and nephew are ready if you want to see them..."

"Yeah sure..."

The nurse left and allowed the trio into his room. Johnny dropped into the seat beside Ianto and but David on his leg, Mica climbed up onto the bed next to Ianto and was careful not to touch his ribs.

"Uncle Ianto..."

"Hey M..."

"Are you okay?"

"Mostly... just a little twinge,"

He re-adjusted the breathing tube in his nose and pumped up his morphine one setting.

"Sorry about earlier Johnny, and the house, I will pay for it,"

"Don't worry mate, I got it,"

Mica looked into Ianto's eyes and touched his bruised cheek.

"Don't scare me like that Ianto..."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you,"

"I thought you was going to die..."

"I would never... leave you... without saying goodbye... what's our rule?"

"I wait for you, you wait for me,"

"Exactly, I will always wait for you..."

She smiled and kissed his injured cheek then shuffled closer and huddled under his arm. He wrapped his around her carful to keep her away from his ribs. Johnny stood up with David.

"We will leave you two to get some sleep, I'm glad your still with us son, she would be devastated otherwise..."

Then Johnny left leaving Ianto and Mica to sleep it off... together.

OoOoOoOo

_TORCHWOOD HIGH: SPOTTED!_

_MOST RECENT POSTS:_

_Ianto Jones of Torchwood high has been revealed to have had an abusive father and a mother who left because of IANTO! If anyone gets in an argument with him here is your silver bullet! Also if anyone goes swimming with him, check out his back! Not pretty!_

_In other Jones news he and Jack Harkness have been in a secret relationship, despite young Harkness's very public relationship with Gwen cooper! Cheater or what? Updates as they come, leave a comment!_

_COMMENTS: 2640_

_Torchwoodstudent60706 says: What the hell is wrong with you? Spotted pages are for funny things, not a personal attack... asshole._

_Ferretlove09 says: Dude, not cool! Ianto Jones is the best lad at our shitty school, that's his business, not yours, douche._

_wishingIhadmorefriends878 says: Ianto Jones is a top lad! Why the hell would anyone say this, and I have been waiting for him and Harkness to start dating for 6 years! Don't attack people cus of sexuality! Homophobe!_

_ 221b says: who cares about his past! Jones is a great mate and you shouldn't be judging him for what he was or what he is now! Shame on you!_

_CLICK HERE FOR THE 2636 MORE COMMENTS_

Andy scrolled further down the web page.

"They all say the same thing, hating on the person who posted it and supporting Ianto... Gwen Cooper wrote this, and right now we are going to arrest her,"

Jack's eyes short up with hope.

"Arrest? What crime has she committed? Is the even illegal?"

"Seeing as Ianto's Dad is in Jail it has become a police matter and then there are all the violation of personal information policies... it's not exactly jail time she is looking at, but she could be looking at a fine or even possibly community service, I will call you guys when we know the verdict, see you,"

Andy got into the police car and the last of them drove off. It was just the 5 of them now.

"Coffee anyone?"

Rhi offered, they all nodded and headed inside.

Everything was very quiet until Rhi spoke out.

"So you... and Ianto..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I know you are probably really mad at me for all this but I do care about him, if that stands for anything, I... I love him..."

"Oh Jack..."

She suddenly turned happy.

"Are you kidding me? I am mad about what you did with the information but I don't doubt for a second that your feelings are fake! I have been waiting for 6 years for you two to get your act together! He has bee so happy for the past few weeks! That must be what it is!"

Jack blushed and looked down.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"We broke things off the other night... he whole thing with keeping it quiet was hurting him too much... we said we would try again soon but I'm not sure he will every trust me again..."

"Jack bloody Harkness... that boy cannot keep a grudge longer than 5 seconds... not for the people he loves... why do you think it hurt him so much about Dad, Ianto loved him so much and that's why it sucked so hard that he abused him, Ianto kept forgiving him then having it thrown back in his face."

She put her hand on his.

"Give him time sweetheart, he loves you..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

So kids... what do we think? Gwen is on her way down! When they get back to school things will be heading into much more Janto-y waters! Once this is all done I think we could just have a nice school fic, NO GWEN! Because who of you can say you like her? I know I don't! I hope you liked it, I really like this chapter! Please leave me a lovely review! Lest try and get to 100 before the end of the month! I believe in us!

Squishy hugs for all you who want one! And a big kiss on the cheek for good luck!

-H


	14. If You Can Find It In Your heart

Ianto awoke stiff and aching. Mica was still under his arm so he couldn't really move to stretch out his muscles. He settled for calling a nurse, he had no idea how long he had been out. The lovely nurse from before walked into the room with a bottle of water and some soft foods. He smiled at her.

"How you feeling Ianto?"

"A little rough... would it be possible for Mica's Dad to come in and get her, My ribs are a little sore,"

"That's fine, I will get the doctor for you now,"

"Thanks,"

5 minutes later Ianto was free of his niece but instead had a 50 year old bitter bolding man with sharp finger nails prodding at his ribs.

"They look to be healing well son, but you will be in pain, all we can do now is up your morphine and wait, has nurse Jae told you you have more visitors?"

"I do?"

"Yes, your sister i believe as well as a lanky boy, an Asian girl and an American... you know them?"

"Uhh yes..."

"Wonderful! Send them in nurse!"

The doctor left Ianto and the nurse alone; Ianto looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Nurse, Can you tell them I am asleep,, I don't want to talk... I don't care if they come in... I just don't want to speak because I know I will get angry again..."

"Consider it done, they will be in soon, get some sleep,"

Ianto shut his eyes as the nurse left, he could hardly move but that didn't matter for this part he was going to play. A moment or two later he heard the nurse speaking as she opened the door.

"He is asleep now because of all the drugs we have him on, you can talk, he won't wake up for a few hours..."

Rhi thanked the nurse then went and sat next to her brother, she ran her fingers through his hair and all Ianto could hear for several minutes was her crying. That was until A familiar London accent filled the room.

"He looks better than expected,"

"That he does Owen, it's funny I never thought we would be back here,"

Tosh's eyes started to fill with tears and she chocked on her last words. Owen moved around and hugged her.

Jack had been silent for the whole time, just staring at his best friend, Rhi saw how much needed to be said. She stood up.

"Toshiko, Owen, let's leave Jack in here for a second, we can go get coffee from downstairs, I have a feeling Jack may need to say something's..."

They all nodded ad left Jack to sit next to Ianto. The older boy took his best friend's hand in his own and stroked circles round the palm.

"I don't know if you can hear me Ianto... the nurse said you were pretty out of it, either way I owe you an explanation... I never knew that Gwen would go and tell you everything and please know I didn't tell her in exchange for sexual favours... she stuck her had down my pants and started to pull. I thought I was going to pass out... I should have passed out! Because if I had just kept my trapper shut we wouldn't be here right now...

"You are my best friend in the world and I hope you know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you... I did what I did with Gwen to make sure you never found out, but now you know I guess... That means I don't have to be with Gwen anymore. In a way, things have come out for the best, I have no right to ask this, and you should feel no obligation to say yes, but if you will have me... I would love to be your boyfriend, but no games, no secrets and no Gwen...

"I have always wanted you and only you, and if you are not ready for that then I sit here on my knees and beg for your forgiveness... If we never become a couple, if you never trust me like you did again... just please let me be your friend again. because my heart breaks when I see you like this... and I hate to think it was because of me... I love you Ianto Jones, and I hope you can find it in your heart to understand what I did... You have no idea how sorry I am... how sorry I will always be... I love you... I love you... I love you..."

Jack said it over and over again, just to assure himself that it was real. Ianto had heard everything, he was so desperate to just forgive Jack and leave it all behind, but how could he? Jack had told Gwen his secret...

But Jack was so sorry.

And this past day without him in his life had sucked.

And Gwen was gone...

Things could work...

But Jack had let Gwen manipulate him into dating her...

But Jack was perfect to him...

Jack loved him.

"I love you..."

Ianto opened his eyes the smallest amount ad whispered back.

"I love you too..."

OoOoOoOoOo

short one today sorry! but be assured... JANTO IS BACK BABY DOLL! WHOOOOOOOOO! Another instalment tonight so get reviewing and tell me how pumped you are to see Gwen get everything coming for her and how much you want to jump up and down with yoru computer screaming "JANTO IS BACK JANTO IS BACK!"

You know... let me know... anyways! Have a good afternoon! Love you all!


	15. The One Where Andy Is Super Badass

It's midnight, I am watching my favourite film of all time BACK TO THE FUTURE! And I have a bag of popcorn! I am ready to wrote this chapter guys! And I hope you are excited about Gwen getting what she deserves! Also I would like to encourage you guys to read my other stories! It would mean the world ad a half if you guys could be as supporting of those as you are of this one. I have huge ambitions to become a writer and every day I am more and more excited to get to work on that dream. This is all good practice and I thank you all for being a part of it! Please feel no obligation to read my other works, but I would love it if you did! Thank you again!

OoOoOoOoO

Gwen slammed her laptop shut with anger. It wasn't working! People were supporting _Ianto_, this wasn't what was planned! Jack was supposed to see that people agreed with her then peer pressure and sex would do the rest! She got up and began pacing her room. There were pictures of her and Jack around her, she looked at them and smiled.

_This has to work! I have been waiting for a guy like Jack for years and if this goes wrong I will have to move schools... again..._

She ran her hands through her hair and started mumbling to herself angrily. Meanwhile PC Andy Davidson and his team were parking outside and setting the plan.

"Okay lads, she is a 17 year old teenage girl, we need to be cautious of that, we don't go in there all guns blazing as it very much were... We go in careful and kind, but we looked at the books fellas, she violated article 4 of the personal information rights and for that she has a choice, 200 hours community service and a restraining order or a £2000 fine and a permit to relocate. If she is rational then this should be quick and easy, let me do the talking, you guys be on standby for violence... she has a history... let's go,"

The 6 men got out of the car and Andy knocked on the door. Gwen's father opened the door.

"Mr Cooper?"

"Uhh... yes?"

"We are here to see your daughter, is she in?"

"What's this all about then?"

"Geraint is it?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well _Geraint, _Your daughter has broken article 4 of the personal information rights and we would like a word,"

"Is that personal rights thing even real?"

"Yes sir it is, but only when that person has connections to a court case. Your daughter posted imitate details of a student of Torchwood high's life online that concerned the arrest of his father, We would like a word,"

"Umm... sure, what are they all here for?"

"Miss Cooper has a past... _violent_ streak, am I wrong?"

"Well... no, but that was years ago,"

"And I do believe, according to her records that is, that you and your family had to move here because of a violent situation your daughter was involved in..."

"That's all true, but like I say it was... years ago, she is different,"

"Then consider it a precaution, boys..."

Andy pushed passed Mr Cooper and set one officer by the door, two by the stairs and two by Gwen's bedroom. Andy looked at his two officer by her room.

"You ready lads?"

The two men cocked their tazer guns.

"Ready as we will ever be, I am so done with over-clingy teen,"

"We can go pub after this Rudy, don't worry mate, my shout"

"You're a life saver Andy, let's go,"

Andy knocked on the door twice and awaited reply.

"Go Away Dad!"

"Gwen Cooper? This isn't your father, we are the police,"

"Wha-?"

"Police Gwen, could you open the door love, I need a word,"

Gwen tentatively opened the door and allowed Andy, and only Andy, in.

PC Davidson walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Why don't you sit Down Gwen,"

She followed his suggestion and Andy walked around the room, finding her laptop.

"This your laptop?"

"Yes s-sir,"

"Don't be nervous, if you talk this will go very quickly, I want to tell you what happened at 1,17pm yesterday afternoon, to Ianto Jones..."

Gwen sucked in her breathe, she had known... damn it!

"After a meeting with you, to which we have yet to attain the details of, Ianto Jones returned home and began destroy himself and his room from the inside out. He broke two ribs, one arm, 3 fingers and has a significantly bruised face..."

"What, what does that have to do w-with me?"

"I am guessing you don't know Jones very well then? He has a condition if you like, a reaction, ever since his mother left and his father began abusing him. He has been admitted to Cardiff city on 4 separate occasions for what we categorise as level 3 self harm. And twice for the abuse his father inflicted upon him."

Gwen closed her eyes, suddenly feeling she had things very good.

"We have very, very good reason to believe that you posted imitate details of Ianto's life online, this wouldn't be an issues, only Ianto's Dad is in Jail, and that means whatever is posted online about him or Ianto instantly becomes our business,"

"You have... no proof,"

Andy looked at her with exasperation.

"We know you did this and I do not have all day. You are not the first love sick, jealous teen that got out of control I have ever met. And I have really had enough. Now I will tell you what exactly will happen down at the station, if you plead guilty now then this will be over a whole lot quicker and we can have you home by tonight, if not you are looking at a long, un-necessary trail and a few nights in jail while we go through protocol... so fancy telling me anything?"

"What exactly am I admitting to?"

"Breaking article 4 of the personal information rights document that reads, _If any or such information is posted in a public or wide spread manner concerning a imprisoned person or persons related to the aforementioned the guilty must provide either a fine or something of worth in the situation occurring."_

"Shit..."

"So Miss Cooper, will you be coming quietly?"

OoOoOoOOoO

Jack looked at Ianto who was looking back at him. The younger was still in a lot of pain and unable to move very far. He had no objections to Jack leaning over the bed and kissing him hard, that was until it started to hurt his ribs. Jack apologised and sat back down, he settled for kissing his hand.

Ianto grinned and closed his eyes. Jack lay his head on ianto's arm and closed his own as well. Somewhere during the butterfly kisses they both fell asleep and Rhi arrived knowing exactly what had happened. Owen and Tosh were behind her smiling equally bright smiles. Rhi turned to face them.

"I told you didn't I, that boy cannot hold a grudge,"

OOoOoOooOo

More Janto next time I promise! Leave a lovely review because otherwise I will be super duper sad, also little question for you all! My favourite film of all time is the back to the future trilogy! What are yours and then we can see if anyone can make friends through film love! So promise me all that if you see someone who loves a film you also love, message them and have a good ol' chat! I will be doing the same! Happy making friends

-H!


	16. Gwen's Down

"I said, will you be coming quietly?"

"I- I... don't know what to do..."

"I can tell you now that you want to follow me and these officers to the station and you will get what is coming to you, if you do not comply you will be spending the night in jail."

Gwen looked form Andy to the open window.

"Yeah... well... you will have to catch me first,"

Gwen ran for the window and landed in the bushes. She took off down the road. Andy exhaled and left the room.

"I am so fucking done with this Job, she's down the road, George, Kenny, go in the car, me and the others will go by foot, try and corner her off,"

The officers annoyed-ly took off down the road. This was their daily job so it took them less than 5 minutes to catch Gwen. Andy gave her credit, she put a damn fight. Once she was cuffed and Andy had a nose bleed they took her to the station.

"You okay boss?"

"Yeah fine Rudy, take her to the station I will meet you there, I am going to have her word with her father..."

"See you later boss,"

"Later,"

Andy watched as his team got into the car with Gwen cuffed in the back and drove off. He walked back down te road to Gwen's house, he let himself in.

"Mr Cooper?"

"What was that all about?"

"Your daughter jumped out of her window to escape us, got about 40 ft, then we got her, she punched me in the face and winded one of my officers, we had to cuff her and now she is looking at a night in jail,"

"What charges will she get?"

"Alongside her original charges she will now be charged for assaulting a police officer, we will let the judge decide her fait now, we can do nothing..."

"Will there be a court case?"

"Most likely a short one, maybe a few hours at most... the worst that could happen is a few months in juvi, If any more of my officers were harmed she could have been looking at some serious time,"

"This is ridiculous, it was self defence, and you said she would get no in jail time,"

"That was before she assaulted not only me but one of my head officers, Mr Cooper, this is the 3rd time your daughter has been nicked for something violence related, maybe some time away will help her to understand her actions,"

Geraint nodded and gestured to Andy to leave, which Andy did so quietly ad respectfully. Half an hour later he was in the station reception sighing a report about the day's events.

"Coffee Andy?"

"Please Jane, I am dying here,"

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea, I have had it up to here with teenage arrests! They are so much tougher because of hormones and the fact they have no idea what the law states about what they are doing. Half the time they are doing stuff fully unaware it's illegal, drives me up the bloody wall love,"

"I could pull up Gwen's file for you, when you were gone they settled on a short term verdict,"

"Okay, how long does this short term last?"

"A few days, her case is brought to the juvi court on Friday, so three days,"

"What did they decide on?"

"So far, no bail, she will remain in jail as a danger to the public for 3 days until she is given her sentence, at the moment, she is most likely to get 200 hours community service and a restraining order,"

"Sounds good, Now I am going to the pub, see you tomorrow,"

"Have fun,"

"Oh I will,"

OoOoOoOoOo

Gwen leaned against the wall of her cell and closed her eyes. She was mad that her Dad hadn't stopped them taking her, and more than anything she was confused as to how this all happened. She was just manipulating someone into dating her, it wasn't a big whole illegal thing. Maybe she had gone a step too far with the online dispute, but she stood by her actions because Gwen cooper, did not like Ianto Jones.

OOooOoOOOOooooo

Ianto Jones was getting better by the day. He was now sat up with the TV going and Jack by his side. He had been in hospital for 3 days and was still a little wary of how everything was going in the outside world. That was of course until he got a call in from Andy.

The PC walked into his room with a grin on his face.

"Ianto, buddy how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, what brings you here? Not in trouble am I?"

"Of course not, we just have some information about Gwen cooper for you,"

Jack looked at Ianto suddenly with worry in his eyes. Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and he backed down.

"Go on Andy,"

"We attempted to take her in yesterday on the grounds of a violation of article 4 of the personal information rights document. I explained her situation, to which she responded by jumping out of a window and ran down her street,"

"You got her right?"

Jack asked, voice threaded with worry.

"Yes we got her, in the process she punched me in the face and winded one of my best officers,"

Ianto looked down.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault Ianto, don't you ever think that,"

"Right..."

"Anyway, she is now being charged with assaulting a police officer as well as her original charge, court on Friday for her,"

"Is she on bail?"

"Nope, given her violent background we thought is best to make sure she was away from the general public, especially you,"

"What will she be charged with?"

"Ianto, we don't know right now, but at the moment it's looking to be 200 hours community service and a restraining order,"

"From who?"

"You guys... she will have to move schools."

"We have no more Gwen for the rest of the year?"

"Looks that way boys, anyway, I will leave you to celebrate, I have a pub to be going to,"

"Have fun Andy, and thank you,"

"No problem Ianto, you can put all of this behind you,"

As Andy left they both started to laugh with relief. Jack stood up and put his hand behind Ianto's head to pull him in for a kiss. It was slow but full of the passion and excitement for the rest of the year.

"Gwen is aware that you two are no longer a couple right?"

"I am pretty sure she will ahve figured it out by now, she basically put my best friend his hospital,"

"Boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend sorry,"

They entwined their hands and rested their heads against each other.

"First day of the rest of our lives Ianto,"

"And I couldn't be happier about it,"

OoOoOoOoOo

Okay kids thats it for today and for the rest of the week! I am going on holiday to the land of no internet! Sorry! You will miss me loads right! Make sure there at least 10 new reviews for me when I get back and we need to make it to 100 before the end of the month! I hope you are happy with Today's albeit short chapter!

I love you all millions and see you next week!


	17. It Takes A Friend And A Sassy Comment

Hey kids! Look whose back with a new chapter which I think you will love! I have good news and bad news! The good news is, A: I had a wonderful holiday with my friends and am back and ready to write and B, my sister got her A levels back and is heading to university in September. It would mean a lot to both her ad me if you guys would send some congratulations to her! She worked very hard and I am a very proud sister!

Now the bad news! I love writing this story and it's clear you guys love reading it however I do not want to, overstay my welcome, as it very much were. I think there is a point with any story where you say, yes, that was enough, leave the rest for the audience to decide. Because of course books belong to their readers so it is only fair that I stop this when it feels natural. And at the moment, I think that Ianto will leave hospital, go back to school, Gwen will have her trial and then Ianto and Jack will talk to her, so by my standards, we are looking at about 4 more chapters. I hope that is okay, I just want to make sure this story is given the real ending it deserves and is not worn down then finally abandoned. Again tell me what you think, now enough of me yapping, on with the show!

OoOoOoOoO

Jack bounced up the white stairs leading up to Ianto's hospital room with a smile on his face. He had chocolate and a card and was positively shaking with excitement. This was the day Ianto got out of hospital. He had been in for a few days. Gwen's trial was later that afternoon, but it was the furthest thing from Jack's mind right now. All he cared about was getting Ianto home.

The young Welshman was carefully slipping on his jeans and buttoning them up when Jack walked in.

"Hey sport,"

"Sport? Not sure how I feel about that as a term of endearment, sexy is okay if a little unimaginative, I would even go for sweetie despite it pouring with clichés, but sport, nope, you will have to think of something better,"

"Okay tiger pants, how was your morning?"

Ianto laughed and excepted Jack's offered kiss. It was quick but caring, the sort someone in a long term relationship would give as a fond greeting. Ianto knew they were heading somewhere good.

"It was good thanks. The nurse came by with a card and some cake from the other nurses on the ward, apparently I have become a bit of a favourite patient around here, not surprising really when you come over every day,"

Jack laughed and took Ianto's hand.

"She took out my IV and my morphine drip, gave me the clothes and bag my sister dropped off then said to come to the front desk when I was ready to leave. She asked me how I was getting home if why wasn't coming, I said I had arranged a welcoming committee, she found it funny,"

"She fancied you,"

"Who wouldn't?"

"You have been spending too much time with me,"

"Not necessarily a bad thing,"

Jack smiled fondly and kissed Ianto's nose softly.

"Are you all set to leave? Tosh and Owen are meeting us at mine for a James Bondathon at 6,"

"Umm... yes, I think so, got cards, clothes, food, laptop, phone, chocolates... Got jack and his cute but so I think I am all set,"

Ianto smiled with that enchanting smile that always made Jack week in the knees.

"I'm only teasing, let's go,"

Jack nodded and took Ianto's bags and hand.

"Let's go, I love you,"

"Love you too,"

The drive home was filled with laughter and jokes. It was almost like they were back to being best mates again, only this time they could kiss whenever they wanted and got to hold hands. They arrived at Jack's house with grin's on their faces ad as Jack opened the door they were welcomed with a party.

A small one of course, but a party nonetheless. Tosh, Owen, Rhi, Johnny, Mica, David, Jack's Dad and Andy were all in Jack's front hall. They had a massive welcome home Ianto banner on the wall ad a assortment of treats on a table.

"W-What's all this?"

"I wanted to give you a proper welcome home, and we have to have a James Bondathon so I thought why not have a bit of a do before hand, because we are just so glad to have you home,"

Ianto hugged Jack tight, and then winced as he caught his ribs.

"Take it easy there champ,"

"Don't like champ wither,"

"Were you cool with tiger pants?"

"I'm warming to it,"

Jack grinned then led Ianto into the min lounge where the fun began.

OoOoOoOO

3 hours later it was Just Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto. Jack's dad had gone out for the night with one of his lovers, Rhi and Johnny had left with the kids and were enjoying an evening in, so it was just the old gang back together.

Jack stood up and grabbed a menu.

"Pizza guys?"

"Pizza, will you go get it if I pay?"

"Deal Harper, pay up,"

Owe handed jack 30 pounds and told him to be back as soon as possible because he was, direct quote "So hungry he would eat raw meat off a drunk prostitutes pasty arse." To which Ianto congratulated him for his good use of metaphor and language.

"You are such a dork dude,"

"Yeah a dork who can insult you in 6 languages,"

"I only need one, Fuck off,"

"Very mature Owen,"

"And who the hell speaks 4 languages?

"It's six, and I do, English, Welsh, Japanese, French, Spanish and Russian."

"Who speaks Japanese?"

"The whole of Japan, me and Toshiko,"

"Wait.. is that what you guys do when you have your Friday 'girls night in'?"

Tosh and Ianto shared a look of amusement. Ianto spoke first.

"We read trashy magazines, eat pizza or sometimes I cook, watch films, talk about boys and we do it all in Japanese,"

"Talk about boys? Like who?"

"Like we would tell,"

"Come on dude, your like my brother,"

"And Tosh is my sister, sworn to secrecy, sorry buddy,"

"Eh it's okay, I can get it out of her later,"

Ianto laughed and flicked over to the DVD channel to start the film.

"Jack's not here yet Jones,"

"I know but he will only be gone for the title sequence and that's a good thing, believe me all he ever does is talk about how hot the girls look,"

"It's true, they are, don't blame a guy for having fun,"

Ianto smacked Owe on the upside of his head then started to giggle with Tosh. Soon enough Owen joined in, even though it hurt his ribs he was just glad to have his best mates back.

Jack arrived a little while later with pizza, so they watched films and ate unhealthily, drank coke and laughed. They had missed each other this half term and were so very happy that thinks were finally back on track.

OoOoOoOo

So there you have it, 3 more to go kids. I am interested if any of you got results for exams or are getting them soon, if so how did you do? I am sure you did great, congrats anyways! SO leave a review and send me some loving! 11 more reviews till we storm past 100! Come on guys make me proud! Xx

-H


	18. The Trial Of Gwen Cooper

As early Friday morning sunlight blossomed Cardiff City ad it's residents, the four sleepy teens awoke with squinted eyes. All of course, bar Ianto. Given his medication Ianto had gleefully declined the glass of Jack Daniels shuffled his way at around 3am. While everyone else drank themselves silly, Ianto watched on with a smile and make sure no one hurt themselves. Eventually they fell asleep then woke up in far from the best moods. Ianto scooted over to the sofa where Jack had passed out and looked into his half open eyes.

"Morning Sunshine,"

"Piss off,"

"Someone not a morning person?"

"Piss off,"

"Coffee?"

"I love you,"

Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head then shuffled to the grand kitchen. He made 3 cups of his special anti hangover remedy and one cup of his favourite morning brew. He walked back into the room and saw that they had began to wake up, made more awake because of the small of coffee.

Tosh excepted hers with a mumble, Jack with a kiss on the cheek and Owen with a vomit in the rubbish bin.

"Drink that up guys, you will be well in half an hour."

Low and behold half an hour later the gang were up and moving, despite Jack being overly attached to Ianto, as he always was when drunk.

Jack's dad arrived later stinking of sex and vodka.

"Moring kids,"

"Mr Harkness! The trial is i an hour and a half, Gwen's trail,"

"Oh shit, Uahh... make better decisional kids,"

"Dad,"

"No, it's fine Jack, I will be ready,"

Ianto sighed and walked to the kitchen to make another hangover brew. But not before giving Jack a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about him, I love you,"

"Love you too,"

One hour, one stubbed toe, 6 more coffees, 4 suits, one black dress, half a spilled bottle of nail varnish remover and a box of donuts later, the 5 of them were in a car on the way to the court house, Jack's now un-hung-over father driving.

"I tell you Ianto, one day you will be famous for that drink,"

"He will Dad, it's got me over more hangovers than I can count,"

"Not underage drinking are you kids?"

"I leant from the best,"

Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Watch that lip son,"

"Sorry Dad,"

They arrived outside the court house and all stayed there for a second.

"Okay kids, this will be short and to the point, I doubt any of you will have to give statements, if anyone you do, it will be either Ianto or Jack. Either way when you come out of this you guys will be rid of her, so think happy thoughts."

So they did. They got out of the car and headed to the court house. It was too quiet for Jack and he tried to make chit chat, unsuccessfully. Ianto was nervous, he hoped she would have to stay away from him, he couldn't deal with it if he had to see her every day. Jack slipped his hand to join Ianto's and the five of them sat on the back row.

Then it began. The judge started.

"You Gwen Elizabeth Cooper are being brought forward to the court to be assessed for committing two laws that violate our country's laws and rights. Are you aware of this fact Miss Cooper?"

"Yes your honour,"

"And are you aware that your actions caused Mr Jones to have a reaction that admitted him to a hospital for 4 days?"

"Yes your Honour,"

"And are you now aware that your actions are illegal and could resort in imprisonment?"

"Yes your honour,"

"The offenses read; Violation of Article 4 of the personal information rights document and assault of a police officer. How do you plead?"

"Guilty,"

"That does make things easier Miss Cooper,"

As they continued to outline her crimes Ianto turned to Jack.

"What does he mean personal information, what did she do?"

Suddenly Jack remembered one, pretty important thing... Ianto didn't know his biggest secret was now online. He shot Ianto a _wait and see_ look, that he was sure he was going to pay for later.

"I call Gwen Elizabeth Cooper to the stand to outline her crimes and a brief insight to her reasons behind them,"

Gwen moved and stood at the witness stand.

"Proceed,"

Her eyes locked with Ianto's for a moment before she began.

"4 days ago, I posted intimate details about Mr Jones's Dad online. However I did not know that in doing so I was breaching the personal information's rights document, if said person's case relates to a police matter,"

Jack glanced to Ianto who had tensed up dramatically, His fisted were balls ready to punch something hard. Jack attempted to put his arm around him, but Ianto shook him off.

"Don't..."

He growled at Jack.

However what I did not anticipate was the mass number of people supporting Ianto. My hopes were to see people bring him down so that Mr Harkness would see how great I looked next to the mess that Is Mr Jones. That did not go to plan, obviously, and on top of things it was illegal so..."

"And your second crime, Miss Cooper,"

The judge asked impatiently.

"And my second crime... when the police came over to take me to the station I jumped out of a window, ran down a street then when captured punched a officer in the face, breaking his nose and winded another one, rendering him incapable of duty for 2 days.

"And your reasoning?"

"I wanted to get away,"

"Okay thank you Miss Cooper, as you have pleaded guilty and shown the court that you acted with malice and with intentions to hurt Mr Jones, which by extension you did, I sentence you with 100 hours community service, a 150 yard restraining order from Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness, a warrant to move schools affective immediately and regular appointments with a physiatrist at Providence park, do you except?"

"Yes your Honour,"

"Then we are done here, go to the main desk to be escorted Back by PC Andy Davidson, Thank you very much, Next!"

They filled out of the court room and Jack caught Andy of his way out.

"Hey Andy,"

"Ahh Jack, I assume you are happy with the result?"

"Yes Thanks, I was just wondering, how long are you keeping her in the cells?"

"A day or two more, just some protocol and paper work that needs sorting, why?"

"I need a favour,"

OoOoOoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed that kids! Leave me a big ol' review and lets get to 100 in the next two days! Come on make me a super happy Hannah, big hugs and smiley faces and cuddles for everyone who reviews and if I am feeling nice a DM too, but only for this chapter! Get going my lovelies!


	19. The Penultimate Paradise

The ride home from the court house was tense. Ianto was looking out of the window and ignoring Jack's hand on his, Tosh and Owen were talking in hushed tones about the outcome and Jack was just trying to picture how this next discussion would go.

They got in the house and Jack's Dad went to his room, Tosh and Owen went to Jack's room to watch TV, leaving only the boys in the lounge.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks Jack, but we need to talk, don't you agree?"

"Yeah... so..."

"Why didn't you tell me that Gwen had posted all that?"

"I didn't want you do get upset and it's not like anyone agreed with her!"

"Then it should have been easy to tell me, it was just humiliating today! People, everyone knows Jack, and that is so not fair,"

"Well maybe now people will cut you some slack-"

"Slack is just a kinder word for pity! They pity me and my poxy life,"

"Don't talk like that Ianto, no one pities you,"

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know people, and I know you, And I have read those comments a thousand times ad each one is saying how they would support and understand you now matter what, you mistake pity for care,"

"Well maybe after my life, I only have that choice,"

"It's never a choice, please start believing in yourself,"

"Okay... I can try,"

"Thank you, I love you,"

"I love you too... let me see the comments though?"

"Sure, just don't get emotional or hurt about the original post, the comments are the real deal,"

Ianto nodded and spent the rest of the afternoon reading the comments. At about 5 o clock the team went out to get a meal, half way there via cab, Jack got a text from Andy.

_Tomorrow Afternoon, 4pm, don't be late. I can't keep the window open forever. –A_

Jack replied instantly.

_See you then, I will buy you dinner –J_

_I expect it to be nice –A_

_Do I do it any other way? –J_

_See you tomorrow, -A_

Jack smiled and put his phone away, he put his arm around Ianto who was laughing at something Owen had said and kissed the younger man's head. They were eating at a pleasant pub which a friend of Jack's Owned, In other words, a night of underage drinking.

Owen got the first round, beer for him, A wine for Tosh, scotch for the American and water for the man on antibiotics. He came back and talk turned to the trail.

"So are we all happy with the outcome?"

Owen asked sipping his beer.

"Very, good to know she is out of our lives almost as fast as she got into it,"

Jack said raising his glass.

Ianto stayed quiet through the duration of the talk until Tosh asked him this.

"So Ianto, you excited to return to school on Monday?"

"It certainly has been a busy half term holiday,"

"And we have come out better than before."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and smiled. Ianto smiled

"I just hope everything goes smoothly,"

"It will love, no worries remember, My shout guys,"

Jack got up and went to the bar as he did Owen muttered something that would change their lives forever.

"Guys, why do we make this date a thing,"

"What do you mean Owen?"

"Every year on the 16th of October we will meet at this pub no matter what, the four of us,"

"Why?"

"To celebrate today, the day the rest of our lives started. Jack got back with the drinks, they filled him in.

"I think it's a great Idea,"

"Owen has them occasionally,"

Ianto quipped.

A little while later they had all ordered food and another round of drinks. Owen was getting a little tipsy and after dinner and his first drunken grasp at Tosh, they decided to call it a night.

Jack and Owen went to hail a cab so Tosh and Ianto were left pub side.

"You okay duck?"

"Yeah Tosh... just... yeah,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... long day,"

"Isn't it always the way,"

"Apparently,"

"You're worried about something, I can tell,"

"What Owen said about meeting every year when we were in the pub, got me thinking about the future,"

"What about it?"

Ianto turned to face it and his eyes were red rimmed.

"I really don't know if I have one,"

OoOoOoOoo

Well I hope you enjoyed it, very much sensed on the team, this one may be the penultimate but we never know, if I get oooh I say maybe ten requests, I could be convinced to wrote a sequel, you will have to follow my account though, so keep reading and commenting because you know how much it motivates me!

LETS STORM PAST 100 REVEIWS! COME ON!

Also just so you know, I had a bit of a moment yesterday when I realised we have over 40 followers, I won't lie, I got emotional, that fucking 40 of you spend your time reading my words is mental, absolutely mental!

So thank you, every single one of you

Xxxx

-H


	20. Farewell To Old Faces, But Never Goodbye

Saturday was a cold day in London, as if the world just knew. Jack got up from his slumber and shuffled to where Ianto was sleeping on a blow up mattress. Tosh and Owen had gone back to their respective homes, leaving only the two boys at Jack's house to sleep.

They had both slept in late due to a late one last night, now it was close to 2 in the afternoon, Jack had to get ready.

"Ianto, Ianto?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am going out in a bit, you need to wake up so I can drive you home,"

"Kay,"

"You sleepy?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ianto, wake up,"

"I am..."

"The why are your eyes closed,"

"There not,"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"One, but a specific one,"

"Shit, good guess,"

"Not a guess, you're predictable,"

"You have 10 seconds to open your eyes and get up or I will be forced to use other ways,"

Still with his eyes closed, Ianto raised an eyebrow, Jack laughed.

"Fine, but I need to be out by 3 and we have to eat..."

"I am getting up, see,"

Ianto sat up, revealing himself shirtless and in PJ pants. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's head.

"I will make some brunch, you get dressed."

"Love ya,"

"Love you too,"

An hour later Ianto and Jack were both dressed and headed back to the Jones household.

"So where is it you are going?"

"No where important,"

"Then you can tell me?"

"I will tell you later okay!"

Jack said a little more harshly than he intended, Ianto back down.

"Sorry.. Yan, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"No, I shouldn't have said it like that, I'm sorry,"

"You're forgiven,"

"Thank you,"

"I won't ask where you're going, just be careful okay,"

"I will be fine, I will text you tonight,"

"Okay, thanks for dropping me off,"

"No problem, I love you,"

"Love you too,"

Ianto kissed Jack's cheek then got out of the car. Jack watched him go into the house then drove off, putting on a ear piece he called Andy.

"Hey bro,"

"Jack, where the hell are you?"

"On my way! I had to drop Ianto off,"

"Hurry up, you have half an hour before this is all over,"

"I'm gonna break the speed limit,"

"Go for it, I will cover you,"

"I owe you,"

"Yeah, you fucking do,"

"Thanks,"

Jack sped up and ran 2 red lights, he took a sharp left and carried on at almost double the speed. He arrived with no issue, parked the car badly and legged it into the building. Andy was waiting for him.

"Jack!"

"Hey, can I go through?"

"Yeah, no remember, you have 10 minutes with each of them..."

"I won't need that, thank you again,"

"I am breaking every rule, get in there, Rick will show you through,"

Jack followed a butch man through a hall and into the cells. They walked for a few yards before stopping at a small cell with black bars.

"I will be back in 5 Mr Harkness, I will leave you two,"

"Thanks Rick,"

The man nodded and left the room. Jack looked at the person sitting on the concrete bench and frowned.

"Jack..."

"Gwen,"

"You like it here?"

"It's awful,"

"Good,"

She stood up and walked closer to him.

"I thought you weren't allowed to be within 150 yards,"

"It's the other way round, I can approach you, you just can't come to me,"

They fell into silence until Jack spoke.

"Do you regret what you have done?"

"I regret the outcome..."

"Do you wish you had never black mailed me?"

"I wish you had never cheated on me,"

"Gwen..."

"What?"

"Are you telling me you regret nothing of what happened? That you would change nothing..."

"Maybe I would go about getting you differently, so less people get hurt,"

"Right answer... Ianto has been hurt enough, and you should know how happy we both are that this is over,"

"Jack..."

"It's over,"

"I love you,"

"No... you don't, you love the idea of us, but we have only know each other 6 weeks, ad you black mailed me, and I nearly lost the love of my life, but it's okay because he is fine now,"

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry for hurting you,"

"You should be, have a good Life Gwen Cooper, I hope you find him,"

"Who?"

"The guy who will put up with your shit, goodbye,"

Jack walked back down the hall leaving a shocked Gwen in his wake, and that was that. Rick was waiting for him at the end of the hall.

"One down, one to go,"

"Yes Mr Harkness, this way please,"

Rick gesticulated down another hall with another locked door. They headed down the hall, took two lefts, one right, went through 3 more locked doors, then into a separation unit, and found their guy. Rick told Jack he had 5, then headed to the end of the hall.

Jack looked at the person in the corner of the cell.

"I have to say Jack, I never expected you of all people to visit me,"

"Well, I have changed a lot since last year... Mr Jones,"

"You still in love with my boy?"

"Even more so, we are together,"

Ianto's father exhaled and turned to face Jack. His face was bloodied from fights with other inmates, and his posture was awful.

"I knew the boy was a little fag,"

"NO! Ianto Jones is a great and strong man, I love him okay! He loves me! You do not get to judge him for that!"

"I think I do boy, he's my son!"

"And my boyfriend, you sued to have power over me, and power of Ianto for that matter, but we are both done with you, signing you off,"

"Then why isn't he here, little Ianto Jones,"

"I didn't tell him I was coming, he doesn't need to know,"

"You are a funny boy Jack, how old are you know? 18?"

"Yes,"

"Old enough to drink then, I suspect you have?"

"Yes..."

"Then you know what it is like to loose control of your body and your senses, feelings you didn't know were there emerge, Anger and Lust especially... After my wife left I was angry... at everyone, Ianto especially... I never liked him, but because of Ianto's mother, I kept it to myself. But when you add alcohol and take away the control point, there is nothing to stop me getting out everything... then after that first drunken one, no going back... Ianto became my... little... bitch..."

Jack grabbed him by the collar and pulled him angrily forward.

"Now, of course he's yours,"

"Don't you dare... don't you dare say a bad word about that brave, wonderful boy... He is more of a man than you will ever be, you are out of our lives! Gone! I can't stay here anymore... I'm done with you!"

"Good riddance boy!"

Jack pushed him back and stormed out. Cooling off on the walk back with Rick. He met Andy by the main door.

"Did you do what you had to?"

"Yes... time to move on with life, I don't need either of them... onwards,"

Andy smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"Dinner sometime,"

"I look forward to it, bring along Ianto,"

"I will, until the next time PC Davidson,"

Jack gave the copper a small salute and headed outside to drive home.

OoOoOoOO

Tosh looked out of her window at the rain, Owen sitting on her bed a few feet behind her.

"Toshiko?"

"Owen..."

"Can we talk?"

"Go ahead..."

She turned back to see Owen blushing.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about Jack and Ianto, how happy they are now that they are together... and I was thinking about how much things sucked before they got together... And I'm not saying that we suck but... I think things could be so much better,"

"If what?"

Owen moved closer and sat on the floor in front of Tosh.

"If we were together... I love you Toshiko, A lot, always have..."

"Funny way of showing it,"

"I'm a idiot and this just kissing thing we had going on, it's to enough, I need to be able to love you, do you love me?"

"...Yes, I love you,"

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"Yes absolutely!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course you stupid bloody fool I love you!"

Tosh leapt forward into Owen's arms and they hugged for all they hugs they missed out on.

OoOoOoO

As Jack got home, he received the news via text that Tosh and Owen were hitched. He smiled and informed Ianto too.

_Guess what I just heard?_

_What?_

_Tosh and Owen..._

_No!? You joking! That's awesome!_

_Ikr! We should celebrate! _

_How?_

_Party? _

_We had a party yesterday!_

_Never too many parties Jones, me at mine for 6!_

_Aha_

It was less of a party and more just 4 friends celebrating new love and a new time in their lives. For the rest of the night drinks were poured and laughs were had, it was just about the closest thing to perfect they had ever experienced

And I can tell everyone this now, though the story may go on from here with twists and turns, up and downs. Be reassured in the knowledge that Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen lived happy lives and always met up on the 16th of October in that same pub no matter what life threw at them. Know that they all remained friends and lived the lives each one of them deserved. Their stories now belong t you dear readers, treat them well.

OoOoOo

Thank you for following me on this journey, and I hope that ending was good enough for you. It has been a wild pleasure to write this story and make friends in the process. I loved every second and am completely overwhelmed by the response to it, know that each of you will be remembered to me as part of my writing journey. I love you all a million times over. And thank you!


	21. The Sequel Is Now Live!

Dear Teenage Torchwood fans,

The sequel is now live

I hope you read and enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who have supported me through this

Please read, review and share the love.

-Hannah


End file.
